What it means to be free
by Kishoka Hime
Summary: Based on the MANGAVERSE and BBI. Edward knew there was little he could do to help Alphonse without the philosopher's stone, but just how far will he go to give his brother back his freedom? Rated for violence, language, and eventual RoyPride!Ed
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist. Never have, never will. 'Nuff said.

**A/N: BEFORE READING!!1!**

This fanfic is based off of the **mangaverse**. Therefore, if you have not read the manga version of Fullmetal Alchemist, then you will not understand what is going on. I don't need a million questions asking about who is what and what is where. Read the manga, then this will make sense. Kinda.

This fic will also contain **spoilers** for the manga, just so you know.

**NOTE: The homunculi are different characters in the manga than from who they are in the anime. **The homunculi are also made differently.

This fic takes place just after Ling has been turned into Greed, but before Ed/Al go to Briggs. Somewhere in that timespan. Not being too particular about it.

ALSO: I'm fascinated with the idea that Ed could ever possibly become a homunculus, so there are aspects in this story that stem from the little pieced together ending of Bluebird's Illusion that is, honestly, so incredibly vague that it's open to availability anyway. This is one big mashed together story of different themes, but mainly manga based.

Story Warnings: This is rated mature for violence, language, and eventual pairings. I'm still playing with the idea, so bear with me. Reviews are awesome, they make writers write. OK, enough of that. Enjoy! 

**What it means to be free**

**Chapter 1**

Edward Elric's chest was heaving. Something was rattling around in his ribs as he breathed, taking in each, great lungful of air with a painful wheeze every time as the world around him slowly started to come back into focus. There was blood on his hands; in fact, it was all around him, decorating the area within his reach like it was nothing more than paint. Why was there so much? It wasn't until he was able to take in a few more gulps of air that Edward realized he was crouched on the ground, leaning heavily upon his human knee with his automail leg stretched forward in front of him. He realized he probably looked very much like a poised cat, with his clenched hands pulled back sharply and his back arched. It had been the last position he'd taken after the final blow, piercing what should have been the heart of his enemy before finally allowing himself the right to hold still a moment of air. He'd earned the break, after all, as it wasn't every day he could build up the courage to fight and murder a kid.

What was left of the child Pride lay in pieces before him, the boy's scattered form crumbling to ashes piece by piece before Edward's clouded gaze. The last thing to be seen was the monstrous expression the homunculus wore upon it's face before it became nothing, shriveling and soaking into the air itself. The thought that Ed might possibly be breathing the damn thing was sickening, and he curled his automail leg beneath him in order to sit back and unknot himself in the process. Everything ached, and it wasn't just the usual pain. Ed knew he'd been hit enough times for the kid to easily overpower him, but the longer they battled, the easier it was for him to see that the moron didn't really know him his enemy at all.

The Fullmetal Alchemist didn't go down when he was struck, nor did he break after the second or third blow. He'd long since driven himself to the point of ignorance when it came to pain, and considering the stakes that were at hand, Edward knew he _had_ to win, no matter what. That drive led to his victory, and that alone was his advantage over anything that dared to get in his way, even bearing the face of an innocent. Ed smirked as he let his arms drop to his sides, the automail hand scraping slightly across the bloodied cement with a sickening sound. If he'd been alone, he would have laughed aloud for the sheer insanity of it all.

A deep rumbling caught his attention throughout the miasma of metallic noises that echoed around him. Edward's golden eyes flickered back over to what would soon become the center of his attention. A man that was no man; a father who was no father. The real villain behind everything that was going wrong around him, yet the answer to every prayer Ed had been whispering since he was eleven years old. He didn't even know the man's name.

Edward coughed harshly, moving to wipe the trail of blood from his chin as he stood to his feet, his eyes practically glowing with the flames that radiated around him. It was unfortunately true that if it hadn't been for Mustang, Ed would never have gotten as far as he had…but hell if he was ever going to admit it. The lingering flames burned mercilessly, yet the man standing near them gave no sign of interest, as if the fact that his home was burning around him truly held no consequence. Ed didn't care; the whole place could go up along with everything in it so long as he came out with two things, and one of those two was now clenched tightly in his hand. He cleared his throat angrily, feeling the familiar taste of copper before he spat out onto the ground at his side. Everything hurt, but it was tolerable enough, and he hid it easily beneath his determined face.

"You've underestimated me again, old man!" Ed called out, letting his lip sneer as he saw the slight bit of surprise in the enemy's guard. It was sickening just how much the thing looked like Hoenheim…Ed would have given anything to pull the skin straight from his skull and stomp on it for good measure. "Cause I'm still standing…while your _best_ little piece of shit is now nothing more than charcoal." Ed laughed, cringing slightly as he boldly took a step forward towards the gathering before him. There were far too many of them for him to handle alone, that he knew, but there was an advantage still lingering for him that he was betting everything on. It had to have worked by now, after all he'd done and everything he'd gone through, the interest had to be there.

The Hoenheim look-alike was smart and he knew it, but Edward wasn't going to back down any longer. He saw Envy twitch out of the corner of his eye, the irritated homunculus itching to wrap his fingers around Edward's throat, yet he remained where he was nonetheless. That was it, that was the power Fullmetal had gained by ripping out the heart of a fellow homunculus; earning the respect of the overseer in turn. The elder Elric held up his blood soaked hand, curling the crimson stone into his fingers and almost reveling in the touch. It was finally his, the philosopher's stone, the epitome of everything they'd been searching for for far too long. It didn't matter anymore what it was made of, the damn thing was _made_ already and there wasn't anything he could do to change that. All he cared about at that point, was what it could do. The large silhouette being held in the shadows behind his father's double was lingering as the only bargain-able price that could have ever swayed him. Yet, despite how pissed off he was of Al in the hands of monsters, there was still an opportunity to be had so long as he had the guts to seize it.

"You've got some nerve, pipsqueak!" Envy barked out, grinding his teeth and taking a step forward as he balled his fists in front of him. Edward barely glanced at the strangely effeminate looking monster, despite the immediate irritation from the horrendous nickname, and he kept his focus on the target instead of the sidelines. Envy could easily overtake him, especially since he was injured, but Ed wanted to keep his bluff for as long as he could. Thankfully, the ballsy move was paying off as the old man silenced his homunculus with simply a glance. Despite the fact that he was still emanating his anger, Envy was remarkably silent.

"I'm impressed." The man's soft voice held no echo, the same as his father's, and Ed felt his sneer widen at the sound of it. "Pride was my best," he admitted blandly, his voice as level and unemotional as his face. "…lost to the hands of a damaged and under-aged human. Perhaps my standards hav-"

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN DAMAGED!?" Edward screamed out, unable to stop himself as he clenched his hand around the stone and felt the power surge up along with his hate. Pain lanced up his injured side, but he ignored it, glaring with fiery eyes at the monster before him. "Don't you_fuck_ with me old man! I'm no more damaged than any of the other circus acts you've got around you, so don't even think of a second that you can underestimate me! Release my brother! Now!" Ed demanded boldly, shifting his weight to his automail leg and standing with his chest forward as if the very act itself would make him larger. There was no humor in his eyes or his words, however, and Ed meant every word he said. The fool really didn't know who the hell he was dealing with.

"Oh, so now you're making demands? Funny that…" Ed shifted slightly, his expression faltering at the sight of a familiar face with an altogether unfamiliar expression. Greed crossed the Prince's arms over his chest as he stepped into the light, smiling with Ling's face and staring down at him with Ling's eyes. Edward's eyes widened, but he kept himself stern, clenching the stone again and reminding himself that it was still there. The blood on his hands was already drying and flaking off. "You're still pretty damn outnumbered little man, so if you think you can just walk up here an-"

"I'm NOT little!"

"-d take us all out one by one, you've got another thing comin'. Besides, there isn't a chance in hell you coulda' beaten Pride if the rest of us had put any effort into stopping you. Especially since you know that Father can take all that precious alchemy from you in a second." Greed grinned, his sharpened teeth glistening as he stood with his legs apart in that usual swagger that Ed had come to despise. Golden eyes darted from one enemy to the next as he saw the faint image of Fuhrer Bradley standing far too close to Al's hunched form. Why wasn't Al looking at him? Was he alright? The Fuhrer, Wrath, was going to be the hardest of the obstacles before him, which was probably why he'd been placed by Al in the first place. The bastards, Ed thought, thinking they could intimidate him…

"So what!? As if you would have helped him anyway! All's fair game in the honor of monsters, isn't it? Your boss goes down and you take his place, right? Kill or be killed? Your instincts are more like animals than humans…you'd let any of your other 'brethren' here die if it would benefit you!"

"Wisely noted, kid. But then, we're not the ones covered in blood, now are we? Especially what's left of a child."

Ed's breath caught in his throat, his eyes widening as he felt his heart painfully skip a beat. Greed was wrong about Pride being a child, but Ed realized he really was the only one standing amongst them covered in his own sin. The irony of it took him aback, and his breath stuttered before he pulled himself together again, but it was enough of a pause for the monster to notice. Ed had lost his absolute indifference before the enemy, and there was no getting that back, they knew the regret he was hiding.

A sudden burst of flames charged up around the group of them out of nowhere, slicing in between the homunculi and Edward before flaring upwards in a wall of heat and fury. Ed took a step back as he cried out, his hands moving to shield his face before he panicked at the lack of visual between he and his brother. "Mustang! NO!" Ed screamed, feeling the power of the stone once again as his panic grew. It was like a life in his hands that knew no more than the extremities of it's holder, and Edward felt himself leaning into that power if only the chance was there that it could help him. As if on cue, his flesh hand seemed to move on it's own, lunging him forward and into the flames with a sudden cry of terror from the blonde as he did so. Out of the corner of his eye, Edward could see the image of the Colonel staring at him in an uncharacteristic expression of terror before everything bled into a red haze. The burning and the pain that Ed was expecting, however, never came as the furious heat suddenly dissipated at his touch and curled into blue flames around him before evaporating altogether.

Ed stood frozen in his shock, his golden eyes wide and staring ahead at nothing with the hand still reaching forward that held the stone. The power it held…even simply by will alone, was incredible. With that simple motion, everything the Flame Alchemist had sent between them had been forced into reverse and nulled completely. A breath of a second seemed to stand in forever in stillness before there was movement and Ed's line of sight distracted immediately to where Mustang stood. The Colonel had agreed to come with him _only_ under the mutual understanding that they needed to save and bring back Al. He was even less prepared for what had lay ahead than Fullmetal was, but Ed knew Roy to be more than adaptable tin battle. What they hadn't expected, however, was for _all_ of them to be there, especially Bradley. In the second of confusion that left them both stunned and open, Wrath had Roy slammed into a wall, both hands crushing into the Flame's palms that were pinned and breaking where he could no longer use them. The cry of anguish that pulled from Mustang's throat was enough to get Edward to start to move towards them, but he was stopped short when Greed stepped in the way.

"Nuh uh-uh. Nothin' doin kid. Not your fight and not part of the deal. The moment you pick one with another one of us is the moment you fight _all _of us, remember?" Greed winked at him with Ling's narrow eye, holding up a hand between them with the red ouroboros tattoo branded blatantly upon it. Ed's eyes flickered from Greed's hand over the monster's shoulder, eyeing Mustang as Wrath put a knee into the man's chest and knocked the air right out of him, letting him sink to the floor as his gloves tore off into The Fuhrer's hands. Yet he knew Greed was right, and if he dared to go to Roy's aid, there was a chance that he could loose sight of Al in more ways than one. Still…

"Fullmetal! Get to your brother!" Ed stared wide-eyed at the slumped figure in uniform that had bellowed at him, his golden gaze moving from Mustang to turn towards the large shadow behind the visage of his father. Either way, he knew, he was going to lose. Ed's hand clenched around the stone again, reassuring himself with both the physical feel and the power that he dared not reach for within it's depths. There was too much to sacrifice for too little, and he would have to manipulate his surroundings carefully if any of them were going to get out alive.

"Release my brother." Ed ground out, repeating his previous demand as his eyes flashed in the direction of the monster in charge. "Now…before I really show you what I will do." He knew he was a mess, bleeding from who knows where with ripped clothing and banged up automail, but so help him, he'd fight his way through hell if that's what it took to get Alphonse. Every bit of that fury could be read on the alchemist's young face, whether he meant it to or not, and Father eyed him cautiously for a moment before taking a step forward. It was the first time he'd moved since it had all started, and Ed could see the curious looks that were cast by the creature's own subordinates.

"You are an interesting mix, Edward." Father spoke blandly, his voice still eerily still and rotten on the air. "Although I should have assumed as much, since you _are_ his son."

Ed scowled at the insult but kept his words to himself, his eyes showing the disdain with far more than words could have. He could've sworn it almost made the creature smile.

"Yet you are also so intriguingly similar to that child of mine that you just destroyed. That same audacity…the cunningness and the ego. You seem to have the weight of nations upon your shoulders yet you bear it with more of a conceited, self-sufficiency than my Pride could ever dream of. That smug vanity will leave you nothing but pain if you're only going to let your conscience continue to battle within you. I never knew such an arrogance could ever exist alongside such an obvious dependency to principles." Father smirked with his words, his eyes narrowing as he observed and judged the alchemist before him and watched the anger boil it's way easily to his surface. Edward had too much to scream out, and in it's place it left him agonizingly silent and fuming with his fists shaking at his sides. The stone reverberated between his fingers and it wasn't until the monster reacted before him as well that Ed realized he'd known it was fueling him all along.

"Return the stone, Edward Elric, son of Hoenheim. Then take your brother and go. I've no use for morals or affection in my plans." He held a hand out before Ed, an obvious sign of want in retrieving the bloody stone from the young alchemist and returning it to where it came from. Ed's face blanched, his fingers tightening around the cool surface as if he could lock his fingers in place. This was what he'd come for…not just Al, and not just to find the enemies that were tearing the country apart inch by inch. The stone was everything; _everything!_ And if it meant that he'd once again be forced to walk away from being so close to saving his brother, than it wasn't worth walking away from this time. Not again, and not after all they'd sacrificed. He had it in the palm of his hand just waiting to be used! All he needed to do was get to Al…get one prize to another and then everything would be back to the way it was. They could live again as human beings…as blood born brothers…undamaged and free to live out their lives as they should have from the beginning.

Edward flinched away from the outstretched hand, his own automail hand reaching to encase his other as if to secure himself even more that it wasn't going anywhere. It was the most childish motion he could have made, and although he hated the act of it, there was still nothing in his brimming mind that would think to do otherwise. The man wanted what he had, and he didn't want to give it but knew he had nowhere else to go.

"Oh…so you've decided then." Father practically whispered, his tone frighteningly deliberate as it leaked down into Ed's pores and made him shiver involuntarily.

"D-decided? I didn't_decide_ anything! I _knew_! This and my brother are what I came for, you should have expected that, bastard old man!" Edward spat back at him, trying to cover for himself with just how unsure he was. Golden eyes flashed from the barely visible image of Al back to the injured Mustang. Wrath had the man's hands pulled behind him and had yanked him to his feet, holding the Colonel before him with a blade held precariously before his throat. Ed swallowed, his heart torn between who he thought he could reach first, yet knowing the only true target would be the metal visage just over the machinery surrounding them. If it wasn't for the fact that he knew the man could take his alchemy from him with but a step of his foot, Ed would have leapt over all of them hours ago. However, careful decision making was swiftly drawing itself to a close and Ed wasn't even sure yet what they'd done to keep his brother silent.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist. Never have, never will. 'Nuff said.

**A/N:** Chapter 2! Woo! I'm really having fun with this so I hope people are liking it so far. Ed is so fun to write, It's really hard not to just jump ahead of myself ; I know there's a lot going on, but more will be explained down the line as this progresses. Promise!

Most of my notes and warnings are in the first chapter, which you should've started from anyway, so I'll avoid being redundant. (hurhur)

But just to reiterate real quick, this is based off the _**mangaverse**_. So if you can't figure out what homunculus is who, and you don't know who Mei Chang or Ling Yao are, you haven't read the manga. ;)

All in good fun. Enjoy! Critiques would be full of awesome :D

**What it means to be free**

**Chapter 2**

Alphonse was furious. It wasn't something that happened very often, especially since it was more likely for his elder brother to blow his own temper out of proportion long before the young sibling even had the chance. Yet, at the moment, there really wasn't an opportunity for Ed to make a scene since he _wasn't there_. It was irritating enough just how overly protective Edward could be of him sometimes, but what really got to Alphonse was just what kind of disregard his brother could show for any kind of self-preservation. That, alone, made Al the most nervous whenever Ed was nowhere to be found.

Long since used to the armor his soul resided in, Al knew that he wasn't exactly agile, regardless of how stealthy he tried to be. Ed didn't poke fun of him for it, he never picked on anything to do with the armor if he could help it, but it was in his brother's silence and lack of presence that Al assumed why he'd gone alone. Yet still, Alphonse couldn't help but ask why. He was strong, more than capable of defending himself, and more than anyone else he knew _exactly_ what his brother might need of him in a precarious situation. It was why they worked so well together; but to be left behind so abruptly and without even a hint of what was going on…even though it couldn't be seen it on his blank and metal face, it was easy to tell that the younger Elric was upset.

"Darn it, brother…" Al muttered as he stood in a dark tunnel, turning his large, metal form from side to side at the three paths available to him. Every single one ended in nothing but darkness and silence, leaving him nothing more than the echoes of moving water and an immense, radiating sense of size all around him. He'd known what he was heading towards the moment he'd gotten himself underground, but hadn't really thought it through enough to plan after that. That was pretty much where ambitious decisions could lead, after all, and Al silently chided himself for being as careless and hotheaded in his anger as Ed usually was.

Al moved a hand to the back of his head and a very human interpretation of someone looking confused or lost. He scratched the back of helmet unnecessarily, still glancing back and forth between the options available, yet coming to no decision that didn't end in a questionable turn. Why the hell was he down here again?

"Ok…yah, ok, I'm officially lost. Mei Chang? Do you have any ideas?"

From deep within the echo of the lumbering armor's chest came a small, innocent sound of someone shifting around and unpleasantly remarking in a foreign tongue. Al stopped for a second, glancing down towards his feet as he placed his hands lightly on his abdomen and waited.

"Are you ok in there?"

"Yes! Yes, I'm fine Mr. Alphonse," Came the high pitched, yet strong voice from inside of the armor. "but I don't see the point of me staying in here if the only danger around us is the chance of us being lost."

Al let his shoulders sag, sighing as he reached up and pulled the helmet from the neck attachment of his armor, opening himself up enough for the little girl inside of him to squeeze out and slip noiselessly to the ground. "Fair enough. I honestly wasn't sure what we'd find once we got in here anyway…" Al stood himself back up and replaced the helmet with a click of metal on metal before looking down at the slightly disheveled child at his feet. She looked better than she had a few days before, her wounds already healing from her encounter with Gluttony. And the small, cat-like creature on her shoulder clung tightly to her clothes as it looked around them in every direction. Al felt slightly relieved to know that he wasn't the only one feeling out of place.

The fact that Mei Change had volunteered so quickly to assist him hadn't really surprised the young alchemist, but still, there was something about bringing a little girl and a cat into harms way that wouldn't let him decide unless she was in the safest possible place. Hence how Mei had ended up in the space behind his chest plate. Alphonse would have outright refused if he didn't know how keen the girl's senses were anyway, especially when it came to the homunculi. He knew he needed her, and he was fairly sure she knew that as well. Finding Ed was becoming more and more important as the distance between them was growing larger.

"Do you think that thing followed us?" Mei asked quietly, glancing over her shoulder at the direction they'd come and folding her hands neatly across his chest. Alphonse couldn't help but look in the direction she was looking, but there was only darkness and silence in response to her question. The place was so big, a lot bigger than they'd first imagined, but then, when Gluttony had first led him down to this place, the creature had known _exactly_ where he was going.

"I don't think so. It didn't seem to me like he was in a hurry to do anything, let alone chase us. You don't feel anything coming from back there, do you?"

Mei shook her head, the long braids down her back swishing across the soft robe around her shoulders. "No, nothing. Although…" She turned herself around as Al watched, closing her eyes and taking in a deep breath. Alphonse suddenly felt sorry for her, having to breath in what he was sure couldn't be a clear gulp of fresh air.

"I have a terrible feeling about this direction here." She said softly pointing to their left as her arm shivered slightly. Al could tell she wanted nothing to do with the place she was pointing towards, and although he couldn't see anything down there, nor feel what she felt, he trusted it nonetheless. Whatever it was down there that felt terrible…that must be where his brother was. If only he knew more about what was going on…or why Ed had ended up there in the first place. _Why_ hadn't he come to find him? Ask for his help? The entire situation was becoming more and more upsetting, but Al continued silently regardless. Mei wasn't there to listen to him complain, she was there to help.

"Ok. That's good enough for me. Do you want to get back inside?" Al offered kindly, pointing towards the hollow of his neck. Mei made a face before shaking her head and turning towards the tunnel. Alphonse chuckled slightly, glad to have something to lift his spirits, if only for a second. He had a bad feeling that things were about to get far more gruesome and complicated.

* * *

Ed had had just about enough of being toyed with. He'd spent the last few hours getting the shit kicked out of him only to be tossed around between more monsters and mocked in every inhumanly way possible. None of them seemed to be in the slightest bit of a hurry to either kill him or kick him out, so what the hell was their intention? They'd watched in silence as he'd killed Pride, then somehow ended up circling around him once Mustang had shown up. It was like vultures playing with a dying animal, poking and prodding before it died, yet not actually daring to slay it with their own hands. If it wasn't for the fact that Ed could still see the shadowed figure of his brother, he'd have been out of there _long_ before.

The red stone was still clenched in his hands, and there wasn't anything any of them could do to get it from him so long as there was blood pumping through his fingers. Fuck them and whatever mission or plans they had. This prize was his.

"If you really wanted this stone, then you'd have taken it from me already! Stop screwing around and get to it! What do you really want?!" Ed practically exploded, distancing himself slightly from Greed and sneering at the visage of Envy on his other side. They were getting too close, far too close for comfort.

"You are too valuable to waste, Edward. What's the point in killing you when there is so much more potential than you know of?" It was that soft voice again, too close to his bastard father's, like nails on concrete. Ed wasn't going to stand listening to the beast for much longer. Father had turned from him at that point, and it took Edward slightly by surprise at just how much he was exposing to his enemy. He clearly feared nothing from anyone in that room, and it was an advantage that Ed wasn't going to pass up. He took a few steps forward, testing the rough waters around him, but the moment he did, both Greed and Envy's presence at his side were too obvious to ignore.

_Shit_. Ed thought, glaring back and forth between the guard dogs as he froze between them. If he'd known of a way to use the stone in his hands to be rid of the homunculi, then he'd have done it already, and they knew it. What threat did he really pose to them? It didn't matter, _fuck_ them, it didn't matter! He was going to give them a reason to mess with him anyway.

"I'll **show** you my potential, bastards!"

With a sudden burst of energy, Edward leapt forward, leaning himself into his fall and rolling easily across the hard floor past the Father figure that had turned from him. There was a cry from both sides, but the alchemist didn't stop, his smaller and more agile figure leaping into a run without even looking back to see what could stop him. It was the only way he could function, at the heat of the moment and at the last minute. Thinking too much about his options wasn't going to get him anywhere, so he needed to work fast and get to Al. What happened once he got there was inconsequential so long as he _got there!_

"Alphonse!" Ed screamed out, leaping over a large pile of wires and sliding easily across what could only be described as a generator that hummed and buzzed beneath him. There was alchemy all around them, radiating in the dead air and electrifying everything it touched. He felt it sizzle into his wounds and sting his eyes the closer he came to the monster's 'throne', but Ed didn't care. Getting to Al was all that mattered, especially since he still didn't know what kind of condition his brother was in. Why hadn't he just stayed with him? Why'd he have to have gone down here on his own in the first place? What had he been looking for?

"ALPHONSE!" Ed screamed again, just about to reach his target before a shadowed figure suddenly appeared out of nowhere and knocked viciously into the momentum of his legs. Ed cursed as he fell, face first into the stone floor, the wind knocking out of his lungs and his legs tangling harshly beneath him. There was that feeling again, radiating up his sides even more ferociously than before and reminding him just what parts of his body were still human.

"Now don't go getting yourself in such knot, kid. You knew what was going to happen the moment you moved."

Ed groaned as he pulled his face from the floor, staring hazily down at the sweat and blood stains he'd left in it's place. Was that all his blood? Couldn't be…there weren't any wounds on his head that he knew of. He swallowed hard, still trying to get the buzz out of his ears as he tilted upwards to look past the homunculus before him. Hopeful, golden eyes gazed towards the figure he'd known was there and he strived to reach with every bit of strength left in him.

It barely took more than a second for the horror to truly set in to Edward's heart. He paled as he pulled his arms under him, forcing his weary form to a kneeling position as all he could do was stare in shock at what he'd fought to reach. There was a burst of laughter behind him that Ed didn't want to hear, and a chuckle from beside him as Greed reached down and pulled the alchemist unkindly to his feet.

"You…he…it's not…" Edward stammered, his knees still giving out under him as Greed annoyed himself by trying to get the boy to stand. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!" Ed screamed, clenching his fists again before he whirled himself around towards the monster in charge. Behind him, the solitary figure of a stone stood etched haphazardly into the shape of a large and familiar suit of armor. It wasn't even a _good_ look-alike…but from the distance Ed had been…there was no way he could have known. It was all fake…Al wasn't really even there.

"We never said we had your brother, pipsqueak." Envy chided in, looking far too satisfied with himself for comfort. Ed sneered, his words sticking in his throat for all of the terrible things he wanted to throw to them all. Not that words would have made a difference at that point, but there was far too much anger boiling within him to care. It was true, they hadn't baited him with the possibility that his brother was there. It must've been something they'd come up with once he'd showed up looking, the poor elder who'd lost his brother and come searching for him in the only gathering of bad guys he'd known of. Ed had given them the fuel to trap him and then proceeded to set the damn thing off all on his own.

The Fullmetal alchemist felt like such a fool as the reality of the situation was startling to melt into his bones. Everything he'd planned and everything he'd been betting on would be worthless unless Al was there. He'd been so sure of it. So presumptuous of the outcome and the fact that he'd be down there. All of the clues, all of the signs had told him that the homunculi had taken the last of his family from him and Ed _needed_ that to be true for his plan to work. Fearful eyes moved from the monsters around him down to the pissed-off looking Mustang who was still clasped tightly before Wrath's solid frame.

It wasn't supposed to end up this way…not again.

In a cry of rage, Edward spun himself around and slapped his hands together with a fierce determination that was stemming from his fear. He slammed his hands on the ground with far more effort than was needed, the blood stone radiating at the build up of power it was being provided, and it surged outward in all of the anguish that the young alchemist was projecting. There were explosions all around him; large eruptions of both fire and electricity as the fake figure of Al erupted from within and shot out in a million pieces in all directions. The stone fueled the explosion terrifyingly and it knocked Edward off of his feet before he'd even had the chance to control or stop it. He cried out frustratingly and tried to land on his feet but failed in the attempt as his legs skid across the dirt littered floor.

"Damnit!" Edward screamed, rolling on his side before finally finding purchase enough to still. Everything was chaotic around him, and the fury that had built from his alchemic explosion was still deep in the aftermath as electrical currents traveled viciously across the walls. There was a sudden kick to Ed's side before he even knew someone was beside him, curling him into his knees as his eyes bulged and caught the sight of Envy's feet at his head. He coughed angrily, spitting out that horrible taste again before he cursed up the homunculus' leg.

"You really can't stop yourself, can you, you tiny little…"

"I'M NOT TINY!" Ed screamed out violently, spinning himself around and ramming his automail leg as hard as he possibly could into Envy's calf. There was a shriek of anger before the homunculus fell, but Ed knew it wasn't going to take him long before he retaliated. Just in case, however, the alchemist took the chance that Envy's bruised pride would make him stupid and he clapped his hands together in order to swiftly form a blade using the metal of his automail arm. It was something he'd gotten so used to doing that it happened in mere seconds, lengthening to a precise, lethal strength that gave Ed the leverage and time to attack. It was all he seemed to be able to do at that point. Attack, fight, destroy, scream…nothing else would have made any sense.

If Envy had known what was coming, he didn't react to it, suddenly taking a blade through the chest with a sickening sound before Ed shoved the stunned creature to the ground. He knew it would take more than that to kill him, however, as the Fullmetal alchemist kicked off the ground and got to his feet, whirling around just in time to slash the length of his blade down onto Greed's arm. The uncomfortable standstill lasted far too long, as it was practically impossible to get through Greed's impenetrable skin and they both knew it. A sly smile spread across Ling's face and it infuriated Ed the moment he saw it, moved by a foreign creature in a friend's face. He hated that look, and he'd seen it so many times by then. Whenever his opponent knew they had the upper hand and there wasn't a damn reason for them to think otherwise, that was when they looked at him that way.

"Bastards…why the hell…did you lead me down here…if you…_errrgh-_were just going to…let me go?!" Ed ground out as he put as much weight into his blade as he could. Greed took the entire thing with stride, easily holding the smaller man at arm's length between them. There was a snicker of laughter that tightened Ed's nerves and he glared irritatingly across his arm at the monster that was practically holding him in place with nothing more than his bare skin.

"You'll never get over that ego will you, kid?" He sneered, his sharpened teeth practically glistening as he leaned in towards Ed. "It's always gotta be about you…well, newsflash. You're not the only one that Father's taken interest in…and you're also not the only one that goes out alone searching for lost brothers, now are you?"

Edward's eyes went wide, his breath catching in his throat as he felt the blood drain from his face. _No…_ His thoughts seemed to stop just as everything became still, ticking through time inch by inch at the very idea that was now raging it's way to the top of his skull. It wasn't possible, they couldn't have known…couldn't have expected any of this…where else would Al be if he wasn't here?! He'd be safe! Waiting on the outside…waiting to lecture his older brother for being stupid…waiting…no, no _not_ waiting…not Alphonse. He wouldn't be waiting, would he?

_He'd be looking for me._

Ed cried out furiously, a sudden wave of adrenaline forcing it's way through his tired body and slamming into the homunculus hard enough to knock him backwards. Without even thinking, Edward made a bee-line straight across the room, racing with all the strength left in his legs towards the only place he could think to go. With a battle cry of rage followed by a shriek that not even he knew the source of, Ed launched himself over Wrath and sliced down fast enough to force the Fuhrer from his hold on Mustang. The colonel staggered forward, his hand covering the shallow slice across his neck as he coughed angrily before moving as fast as he could out of harm's way. Mustang was no fool, despite the awkward place he'd walked into, and Ed knew it wouldn't take the colonel long before he'd make use of himself.

Everything that he'd been holding in and all of the horrors they'd been threatening him with were pulsing from Edward's heart straight into his left hand that still clung tightly to the Philosopher's stone. He wouldn't let them win, not this time and not after he'd already gotten so far. It was _his, _Damnit! He'd earned it the moment he'd ripped it out of Pride's chest and lived to walk away from the fight. Their plans were of no consequence to him…Al was what was important! Al was everything to him, and the only way he could make any kind of attempt at redemption with his sweet, younger brother, was with _that very stone!_ Al needed it! He was going to have his body again…he was going to eat and sleep and FEEL again! Ed would make sure of it, no matter the cost!

Too much was ramming itself through Edwards head as he fought Wrath, desperately trying to keep himself out of arms reach at the same time. It was no secret that the Fuhrer was an incredible fighter, especially at close distance, so all Ed had to do was keep him busy enough for Mustang to escape and then do the same himself. He'd manipulate the time he needed; he was better than all of them, faster, smarter…his goal was more important than theirs!

Edward was ignoring the burning sensation in his hand, focusing all of his thoughts on the fight before him and refusing to believe that anything would pry his fingers from that prize. There was heat; such tremendous heat, and it burrowed into his skin as his heart raced and his passion boiled. One was drawn to the other, power to power, and as the fight continued, Ed noticed a change in Wrath's technique that was limiting his offensive moves. Almost everything he was doing was centered around the defense of his guard, and although still as hotheaded as ever, a warning was starting to emanate in the back of Edward's mind as to why Wrath would chose not to end their fight quickly...

"**BROTHER!"**

Ed stumbled. His heart leapt into his throat as he rocketed forward, unbalanced and unawares fo what was going on around him the moment the sound hit his ears. With a swift step to the side, Wrath allowed his enemy to fall before slamming into Edwards back on his way to the floor, making the trip there far quicker and more effective than the alchemist's gravity ever could. Ed buried involuntarily into the dirt, his head once again shoved into the grime of the floor with a face-full of his own contempt. Before he even had the chance to think about retaliating, however, he'd gotten himself turned around with just enough of a hazy eyeful that showed him the _real_ suit of armor that he thought was going to be there in the first place.

"Al…" Ed choked out before slipping sideways, dragging himself forward even as he could tell that Wrath's feet were making no more movement in his direction. The bastards. How dare they…how _dare_ they? There was more movement and the swift scuffling of feet as Ed could hear more than see the foreign sound of a young girl's voice and the more familiar cursing of the colonel somewhere nearby. Still he ignored the burning in his hand as it started to radiate through his palm. He knew he should have been hurting more than he was, and although it was still painful, there was also a strength that Ed felt he could draw upon that seemed almost limitless in it's potential.

Potential…that's what the monster had said of him, hadn't it? That there was still so much potential to be used. Fuck him, what the hell did he know anyway?

Ed shook his head, letting the golden strands fall down over his face as the dust fluffed from his ashen covered hair. He pulled himself together, choking back the urge to spit again as he wiped his chin and got slowly to his feet. It was eerily quiet, so much so that Edward wasn't processing anything else around him aside from the tall, lumbering suit of armor on the other side of the room. Where had he come from? Was it just coincidence, or was Greed really right that they'd been waiting for Al all along?

Why were they all standing and watching him? What the fuck was making them stop anyway? Why didn't they attack? Wrath could've run him through at least five times by then…and he was sure Envy couldn't be all that happy with him either. So what was the deal?

What the fuck did they know that he didn't?!

Too many questions…too much to think about. Ed cleared his head and his heart, knowing that with Al now in his presence and the stone in his hand, everything would be ok. He could feel Mustang's eyes on him, the bastard colonel's damn, black eyes that judged every move he made, but not a word was shared between them. The man's hands helped him to his feet without request, and although unnerved by the act itself, Ed didn't make a move to push Mustang away. He realized it would have been more in his character to do so, perhaps even to crack a few snide remarks back and forth. Yet considering what they both knew was at stake, Ed suddenly found himself unable to think of anything more than what he knew he _had_ to do.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist. Never have, never will. 'Nuff said.

**A/N:** Chapter 3! I'm not even gonna try explaining this chapter in a few sentences, lol, there's just too much ; but be aware that there will be some yaoi-leaning tendencies further down the line.

Aside from that, most of my notes and warnings are in the first chapter. Ye be warned, arrr.

Again, just to reiterate real quick, this is based off the _**mangaverse**_. So if you can't figure out what homunculus is who, and you don't know who Mei Chang or Ling Yao are, you haven't read the manga. ;) please do so, cause it rox.

Enjoy! Good or bad, Critiques would be full of awesome :D

* * *

**What it means to be free**

**Chapter 3**

The entire place needed to burn. Roy felt a shiver of rage run down his spine as he helped stand Edward to his feet, allowing himself a swift glance over the worst of the boy's injuries before his focus returned to the enemy. He wasn't entirely sure just how well things were going according to how they'd planned, but then, it was more like Fullmetal to work on the fly than actually stick to something beforehand. Roy would have preferred the latter, but he wasn't calling the shots here and he knew it. This was _way_ above him, as little as he wanted to admit it, and despite all internal arguing to the contrary, there wasn't much he was going to be able to do in the lead.

It was an odd switch of roles; so much so that Mustang had kept himself uncharacteristically silent to his point of view with the entire thing. Not that he hadn't_greatly_ explained his opinion of this idea beforehand, but then, it wasn't like Ed was going to listen. He wasn't stupid and he wasn't suicidal, but when it came to the conditions of his brother, Ed had a hard time differentiating between what was too dangerous and what was worth the fight.

Still, the fight wasn't supposed to have taken this long.

They'd taken too much damage already, the both of them, and although there'd been a hiccup in their previous plans that had very nearly convinced Mustang to call the whole thing off, somehow it had worked out anyway. Al was there. Goddamnit, he'd shown up anyway, and now there'd be no talking Fullmetal out of this. Somehow, even with the upset in their plans, Mustang had hoped with all of his being that Al might not be there and they could get the hell out. He never seemed to be able to pick any easy battles…and it wasn't even on purpose.

"You ok?" Roy muttered questionably, almost under his breath as there was practically a standstill between them and the homunculi. He could see Ed nod out of the corner of his eye and although Mustang didn't believe him, he said nothing otherwise. There was no preparing for any of this, not really.

"Are you? Can you still run?"

Under any other circumstance, Roy would've taken the boy's question completely out of context as a mockery of his abilities. At that point, however, and with the tone that Ed had posed his question, The Flame knew better. It was why he was there, after all. To do what Ed might not be able to. He nodded just as Ed had, clenching his bare hands over and over again to get the shaky feeling from his fingers. The attention of the enemy was swiftly moving to Al on the other side of the large cavern and Mustang knew they'd run out of time. Alphonse didn't know what was going on, there was no way he could have, so protecting him was going to be priority…that's what he'd promised. That's what Ed had asked him to do, and hell be damned if he wasn't going to _at least_ do that. But still…

"Are you sure you still want to do this?"

Roy's dark eyes moved to glance at Ed, his harsh expression staring down seriously before he even dared to let the apprehension show. He'd been against it from the beginning and Fullmetal knew that, but there were no more arguments that would convince him otherwise without actually picking up the boy and throwing him out of that horrid place. Ed moved and they locked eyes for a second, but that was all Roy needed to see before he got his answer, nodded and looked away.

"Trust me." Ed practically whispered, closing his eyes for a second as he took a breath.

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't." Mustang replied smartly, smirking as he pulled off the dark blue of his military jacket and moved to roll up his sleeves. While he knew The Fuhrer's attention was directed elsewhere, The Flame reached into his pocket and fished out the hidden, left, ignition glove he'd stashed there, glad to have worn the fake one before the chance of losing them both. He took a step forward, adjusting the white bloodied collar around his neck and clearing his throat. It was enough to catch Wrath's attention as the Colonel dared a swift glance back to the short alchemist behind him.

"Just don't you dare die on me Fullmetal, I'd drown in all the goddamn paperwork."

* * *

Before Edward had the chance to say anything snarky back to Mustang, their break was over. Envy came out of nowhere and practically barreled into the side of the Colonel, knocking him sideways but not far enough to get him off his feet. He seemed to roll himself in midair, twisting his legs back to the ground and snapping his fingers in one smooth motion that was just enough to both get him out of the way and cover the homunculus completely in flames. Ed had found himself entranced by the entire, horrifying action up until Envy's screams pierced his ears and he snapped out of it, cringing at the burn of the stone between his fingers. Why was it so damn hot? Maybe it was just him…although he hadn't even bothered to look down at it with the chance that it could be knocked from his hands.

Clearing his head and ignoring the pain, Edward leapt over the horrendous display of flame versus monster and darted across the room. The head-monster in charge was completely open and appeared vulnerable, but Ed unfortunately knew better. It wasn't going to be so easy, so if Ed could avoid pissing the guy off and losing his alchemy, he'd rather keep it that way. Everything he was fighting for needed that alchemy to work, and if it was only going to die at the last minute…well, he'd rather not think about it.

All that mattered was Al. All that mattered was Al. _AllthatmatteredwasAl!_

Ed dove forward and rolled himself across the dirt as he just narrowly avoided a swing from Greed, but it was more than obvious that the enemy wasn't trying as hard as they could have. He knew he would've been stopped by now. In fact, the whole thing wouldn't even be happening if they hadn't wanted it to, but Ed was ignoring that fact. If he could get what was in his hand from point A to point B, than it would all be worth it. Satisfying himself with that great victory, Ed ignored everything else too, including the strengthening pain in his arm. He was close, he was so close!

"Brother! What the hell are you doing!?" Al was running towards him at the fastest speed he could go in an old clanking suit of armor, and although devoid of emotion, Ed could tell that he was terrified. Ed knew he probably looked an awful mess, considering the fight with Pride and then the random thank you slaps to the face, but it had been worth it. He'd won and he was finally going to prove to his brother that he could set things right again. Edward had been meant to do it from the start, no matter what the sacrifice. It was his responsibility and he'd attain it no matter what. _No matter what!_

"Al!" There was almost a smile of relief on Ed's face as he plunged himself around and through the bits of machinery in his way. He knew what he had to do, and he remembered the feeling. That same feeling when he'd been trapped inside Gluttony's stomach and had been forced to use Envy's philosopher's stone in order to free them. It was a transmutation; created through the circle of his hands and perfected with his experience, focused on the thin and fragile looking form he'd seen just outside of The Gate and forcing one to find the other. It would be simple! So close…

As if out of nowhere, there was a loud voice that suddenly boomed from behind him, reverberating across the walls and echoing whereas there had been no echo before. Their Father had spoken; loudly and with a command that knew no language or barriers as it chose it's target. And with that target, Ed's left arm suddenly inflamed from the inside and lanced up through the muscle and bone like no pain he'd ever felt before.

Edward screamed. He fell to his knees after stumbling and grabbing his flesh arm with his automail one. It was indescribable, and seemed to come out of nowhere as his entire body practically shook with the immensity of it. What the hell was going on!? Ed bit into his bottom lip, tasting that familiar copper and trying to hold back as much of it as he could, but it only seemed to be getting worse, emanating from the hand that was still clenched so tightly around his prize. He fell backwards onto his shoulder blades as the power of it all practically threw him there, the alchemist's back arching and a horrifying noise squeezing from his tortured throat.

"_Brother! _What's going on!_ What's wrong?!"_

Ed could hear Al but couldn't see him as he gulped in great breaths of air, finally convincing his muscles to move as he pulled his throbbing left arm towards his face. He allowed himself forgiveness for the one chance he had to open his fingers, and as he pried them from the flaming stone in his palm, it was then that he realized there wasn't a chance it would slip from his fingers any longer.

The Philosopher's Stone had embedded itself into his skin.

Pages of images suddenly flashed through Ed's mind. Remembering moments of absolute pain and fear; all of it rushing at him as the memory of this happening to someone else was forced into his eyes. It was playing as if it had happened only moments before, and suddenly dawning on him at just how possibly it could happen again. Edward swallowed hard, picturing Ling as he'd been held to the floor and another blood stone was forced into his skin, leaking in through the wound on his face and taking over every inch of him with a painful acceptance that would either kill or control, regardless of the host.

It was all happening too quickly, and although Ed had recognized the danger, there hadn't been any wound on his hand for it to enter. No acceptance, no wishful undertaking for anything more than he was, only the solid hope and ambition to return the freedom of what once was, back to his little brother. Edward couldn't put anything together, not with the pain that was wracking through him and spreading from his arm into his chest. He could feel it creeping like a virus, leaking into him and taking what didn't belong to it with a force that no length of words could ever detail. Losing his limbs didn't hurt this much…Automail didn't hurt this much…dying couldn't _possibly_ hurt this much.

"AL! I NEED YOU!" Ed forced himself to scream, knowing that if he couldn't get to his brother, than his brother needed to get to him. It was an unnecessary call, knowing that the large suit of armor would have torn the place to shreds by then just to be at his brother's side. Sure enough, strong hands had reached for him, pulling him upwards and collecting his writhing form with a strength that was both gentle and secure. Ed needed his own strength though, he needed his body to work for him and do everything he'd promised to now that he was in Al's arms…but nothing was working right. Everything hurt and the agony left him with nothing but convulsions and screams of pain. He wanted to hold it in, if only to keep from scaring Al, but it wasn't really his choice at that point.

"Brother! Can you hear me? What's going on? Brother, speak to me! _Colonel! Someone!_"

Ed could hear the panic in his little brother's voice, could feel the shaking of his gloved fingers, but it was also fading somehow. Like a drawstring was being pulled between the reality he knew…and somewhere else. The pain was immense, and he knew he was still reacting to it, but there was something in the back of his mind that was beckoning him to another place. A place that didn't hurt…where he didn't have to think, or feel, or worry. Where someone else could take charge and take care of all that shit for him. He didn't deserve all of this, after all. He was the great, Fullmetal alchemist. The child prodigy and wonder of the modern world who succeeded where others failed and stood where others fell.

* * *

_I'm taking over._

"What?"

_You've done enough. It's my turn now._

"Enough of what? Who are you?!"

_I'm everything you've wished to be, but couldn't. But I don't need you to be this way. I could kill you, you know. I could rot out your soul and keep this body for my own. It wouldn't be that hard._

"Why? Why would you…"

_Because I can. If you were weaker, than you'd be dead already. But what fun would that be? Fight me, little boy. Fight me and make it worth my while. I've got all the patience in the world._

"I'm NOT little! Who the hell do you think you are?!"

_Yes…__**yes!**__More arrogance, more insolence! Make me want you more…_

"I'm not yours, I won't ever be yours…I have a job to do, **I'm not finished yet!**"

* * *

Ed forced his eyes open, feeling the pain that was clenching his heart and staggering his breathing at the same time. It was like the worst anxiety attack he ever could imagine, with no air in his lungs and no feeling in his legs or arms. Still he thrashed and cried out, not realizing he'd even been doing so as the arms around him tried desperately to hold him. Bloodshot, golden eyes stared around in confusion as Ed forced in a breath of air, taking control of his muscles with all of the will in his weakened form and jerking in the arms around him. Where was he? What was going on? Why couldn't he focus? Why did it hurt.?!

With a sickening crunch of metal and bone, Ed fell to the ground harshly. Voices were crying out around him, but Ed could barely see. He was someplace different now, where there was barely any light and all he could make out were the shadows of those around him. Edward cried out in a sudden fear, pushing himself away from the shadowed forms and holding his arms out in front of him in defense. It was the first reaction he had, yet there was a question in his mind as to why he'd done so. Surely he must be in safe arms… The enemy wouldn't have held him so gently, after all…but who was the enemy? Who was he fighting? Too much…it was too much…

"What's going on? Where am I?!" Ed cried out, scooting himself back against the wall before another burst of pain erupted from his left arm and he screamed. He pulled the hand to his face to see it, but didn't even need to do that much as there was an odd reddish light streaming from the blood stone that was now very nearly covered by the flesh of his palm. Edward's face filled with terror, his automail hand reaching to claw at the intrusion madly in order to wrench it from him, but not even the animal instincts he'd been reduced to would allow him that. With a sorrowful cry, Ed tried hard to collect his thoughts, one of the figures near him slowly leaning in with cautious hands and a large, hulking form. Ed knew that figure, he recognized it from somewhere…was this someone he knew?

"Brother…Brother, please…calm down! We're trying to get you out of here, it's me, it's Alphonse!" The voice was uneasy and terrified, high pitched and familiar. Edward tried to recall it, tried to pull the memory back to him, knowing there was something he needed to do, but unable to pull himself together enough to do it. What hadn't he finished? A Brother…something with his brother…was this his brother? Alphonse? Could he trust it?

"You...he…where is he…why…Al…" Ed felt his vision blurring as he reached out his hand, feeling that same horrible burning but not caring so long as the intent was there. Something about his hand…and his brother. He needed to find him. Find him and…open his hand…was that right? Edward cried out with his hand shivering in front of him, not sure whether he was actually speaking or just screaming any more, but very quickly, he realized his hand was being held. Held and clenched and cared for by something large, and cold…it felt so wonderful on his burning fingers. Should he recognize that? Darkness ebbed in around his eyes and the pain faded, leaving that same, limbo feeling he'd had before. Things made more sense now…why hadn't they before? He was running out of time!

* * *

_Are you ready now? Do you even know what you're doing?_

"No…not yet. Not yet! I know what I have to do!"

_I like seeing you like this, you know. I like hearing you fight me. Feeling your hate and your overconfidence. You still think you can beat me, can't you? How delicious._

"Why? I don't want to fight anymore…"

_Then give in. I really don't want to kill you, but I will if I have to._

"I won't give in."

_I know._

* * *

Edward coughed angrily, forcing himself back into reality before he realized that more time had passed without him knowing. They were in another place again, somewhere brighter yet oddly colder. He was shivering all over, his hands wrapped across his chest with his legs pulled into the warmth that was holding him. Yet the body by his head was as hard as iron, as thick as steel…why was it warm? Edward was losing his fight and he knew it. Why couldn't he focus? Why couldn't he piece together what he needed to do? It should have been easy…he'd been planning it for so long.

"Alphonse! Bring him here!"

Another voice Edward should have recognized. A deeper one; steadier, yet scared at the same time. A blue uniform, something tall and arrogant. A feeling of heat; incredible heat…that both burned and protected. Something promised to him…from that voice. Something important.

"Al…phonse…" Edward said. Did he really say it, or was he just thinking it? He couldn't tell anymore.

"Brother! Are you awake? Are you ok?"

"Al, I don't think he can hear you."

"His fever is getting worse Mr. Mustang. The stone is nearly completely under his skin but it's only making him worse…"

How many voices were around him? Was he supposed to know them? Did he care? It had been so much easier when he was floating…far away from the pain and the suffering. From the cold…why was he so cold?

"Of course it is! It's not a real stone! Brother didn't know that…he didn't know it would do this…how do we get it out of him?!"

Edward was listening with a vague conception of what was going on. It was like holding a glass outside of a wooden door. He could hear everything, yet it meant little to him and he wasn't sure why. It should have been important, he was sure, but with the burning in his chest and the terrible cold around him…he was losing the ability to really care.

"We don't know what'll happen if we pull that stone out now! It could very well kill him!"

"Leaving it in could kill him too!"

"I'm not taking the chance of murdering him, Al."

There was silence, blessed silence with simply the sound of the wind. Was it really wind? Did Edward know what he was feeling anymore? Al…Alphonse…brother…he recognized that. Recognized it and clung to it with every thought he had left. Brother in armor. Chained…his fault. Edward's fault. Edward's responsibility.

"Brother did this for me, didn't he?"

Edward opened his fiery eyes, tears streaming down either side of his cheeks as he forgot exactly why it was he'd been crying. It didn't matter.

He looked up at his brother, the immense figure above him that was cradling the wounded elder brother in his arms, and for that blessed moment, everything seemed to clear. With a strangled sound, Ed shifted his weight, still shivering despite his recognition, and it was with that movement that Al looked down at him. To his surprise however, Edward didn't see the head of a suit of armor that he'd expected to see. Instead, there above him and all around him was the body of a boy, barely a year younger than he, yet just as tall and handsome as his elder brother knew he would be by now. Ed took in a staggered breath, reaching his hands up as they shook and ignoring any other sounds around him as he clapped them together, all the while keeping his eyes locked on the image of his human younger brother.

He remembered now.

A promise. A goal. Something to be kept secret and sacred, although worked towards with any and all sacrifice. A reality of danger, but a brother's bond that would pursue any lead and any chance…of forgiveness. Edward hadn't been fighting the enemy for his brother's safety…he'd done it for Al's freedom. Alphonse. Family. Brother…

"Alphonse…I'm sorry." Ed smiled gently up at the boy that stood over him and memorizing that human form before it became the armor once again. All he had to do was hold onto that precious image and use the power he'd rightfully earned. That's what the burning sensation was, and that's why he'd fought to keep it. As Edward's hands separated, the charge built between his palms and the philosopher's stone that suddenly disappeared beneath his skin, Ed held his breath as he moved to slap his hands down onto the chest of his younger brother, holding them there with a force that knew only one outcome.

Then he made a wish.

_Congratulations, you've reached your goal Edward Elric. You're welcome. You can keep fighting me, but I know you're not going to. Now it IS my turn._


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist. Never have, never will. 'Nuff said.

**A/N:** Chapter 4! Getting longer. Much longer. Oops. Wasn't intentional, srsly. This is entirely the department of backstory, but I figured it made for better storytelling if Roy was the one telling it. As much as I enjoy beating up Ed and Mustang, most of the painful stuff is almost done, promise. I just pretty much needed to get through how Ed became Pride and all that jazz first. snuggles Ed oh the abuse. So much abuse. X3

Most of my notes and warnings are in the first chapter, if you're interested.

Based off the _**mangaverse**_, yada yada yada. Go read manga. Manga good.

Good or bad, Critiques are still of awesome :D thnx and enjoy!

* * *

**What it means to be free**

**Chapter 4**

The sound of silence was practically deafening. Roy Mustang sat with his back against a rather over-fluffed pillow, his legs stretched out before him beneath a clean, white sheet and his left arm tucked snugly into a sling that hung over his shoulder. He stared straight ahead with piercing black eyes, focused on nothing aside from the white space in front of him and that dreadful lack of sound that was nothing more than muffles and white noise. It was aggravating, despite the fact that he knew it was meant to provide peace. Some peace; leaving nothing more than Mustang's own thoughts and memories to keep him company.

He took a slow and deep breath, still gazing sharply in front of him as if there really was anything to see. Sleeping was out of the question, and it wasn't like he really needed it anyway. It was only a few fractured bones, one or two twisted muscles. Nothing he hadn't dealt with before. He should've been in and out without a problem, but word had passed from higher command that Mustang would stay precisely where he was until given a clean bill of health. The thought made him sneer, knowing exactly who wanted him to stay there and why. What better excuse to keep the Colonel under a watchful eye when he already knew far more than what was good for him.

Hughes would've scolded his ear off for all of this…but then, he probably would have congratulated him at the same time. There weren't many who could discover such secrets and live to tell the tale, especially since it was more than obvious his enemies wanted him alive. If they hadn't…he'd have never made it out of that place with Al.

The door to Mustang's room opened and drew the man's attention away from his spiraling doubts, dark eyes moving to catch the familiar visage of his first lieutenant at the door. She would have been a welcome sight any other time, but considering the circumstances, Roy was fairly sure she didn't have good news for him. The same could be said of him for her.

"How is he?" Roy asked sternly, feeling the urge to hold his breath as Risa let the door shut with a soft click. Her long, blonde hair was snapped up neatly at the nape of her neck, but she wasn't in her uniform, something Roy hadn't expected but wasn't really going to ask about. She turned to him slowly, swallowing hard, yet maintaining her usual air of indifference.

"Thin, dehydrated and extremely weak, considering…but otherwise he's fine, Sir. He's gone through a great deal of shock, but there aren't any injuries to speak of." Hawkeye sat down at the side of Mustang's bed, draping her coat over her knees as she locked eyes with Roy. The Colonel watched her carefully, daring her to tell him everything he knew he didn't want to hear.

"Has he spoken?"

Hawkeye shook her head, her eyes moving away from his for the first time since she'd walked in as she glanced down at that fabric in her lap.

"No, nothing. He's barely responding, but I believe it's more out of choice than any sort of inability. To be completely honest though, I'm not really surprised."

Mustang's eyes narrowed, his attention moving back to that same, damn white spot he'd been staring at previously. There was a long, drawn out silence between them, leaving the aggravating hum of the mute hospital in it's wake, but Roy wasn't going to let it linger for long.

"He blames me, doesn't he." Mustang said bluntly, without forming a question with his words, yet Risa didn't have to answer him for him to know that.

"I don't know, Sir."

"Don't lie to me." Mustang's voice was stilled and calm, despite the rage that was boiling inside of him. It wasn't Risa, or the nurses, or anyone else in that hospital he was angry with…not even that poor little boy in the other room…but he wanted to scream at all of them nonetheless if only to have something to take it all out on. How had things ended up this way?

"I'm _not_ lying, I honestly…_geh_, I honestly don't know because he won't say! _Damnit_ Roy, you can't just assume what's going through that poor boy's head! And now that I think about, neither can I unless I know exactly what the hell happened back there!" Hawkeye was upset and for an arguably good reason. He hadn't told her where he was going or why, only to come back in the shape they were in now. How much could he really spare her, though? Without feeling like he was dragging someone else into the miserable battles he fought…forcing their suffering onto another unsuspecting victim?

"_I _barely know what the hell happened…"

"Now who's the one lying?"

Mustang pursed his lips into a thin white line, refusing to look towards her as he stared ahead before closing his eyes and letting his head droop forward. Soft, black hair slipped down over his ears as the Colonel felt his breath hitch in his throat. He wasn't surprised that Hawkeye was the one to break the silence afterwards, but then, he wasn't sure just how ready he was to answer her.

"Sir, what happened to Edward?"

That silence again. Would it ever give him peace? Mustang wanted her to be screaming at him somehow, telling him how stupid he'd been or how irresponsible a commander he was, perhaps even strike him in return. Anything would have been better than that understanding silence that everyone seemed to be using these days. It was the same sound he'd heard after the war…those same bloody looks too. No words could truly describe the shame he was feeling for ever agreeing to the stupid plan of Edward's in the first place, yet at the same time, Mustang couldn't help but feel something else too…something like pride. He was proud of Ed for going to such limits for his family, for those he loved…goddamn_proud_. The irony was making him nauseous.

"Could you at least tell me how you got down there to begin with? What happened to the mission at hand? Why did you divert to this?"

Hawkeye was getting impatient, even if it didn't show on her face. She'd seen that poor boy and after that, there really was nothing left but questions. The same thing had gone through Roy moments after they'd reached the surface. One look at the younger brother's eyes and you wanted nothing more than to erase his sorrow. It seemed to be a genetic trait.

"I haven't neglected the mission." Roy stated flatly, lifting his head to look back at that damn spot. "Nor have I diverted. This was just…just a favor. I owed him that much." It wasn't characteristic of the Colonel to be willing to offer information, especially when it dealt with such a sensitive subject, but honestly who else would ever believe him? He and the rest of his team had been separated and Roy was fairly sure he wouldn't see any of the others again for a good long while…but Risa was still there. Blessedly, miraculously, she who knew him better than he knew himself…Risa would believe him.

And Roy knew that if he didn't tell someone the truth, someone who would really listen…he was going to go mad.

* * *

"_Damnit_, you bastard Colonel, will you listen to me?!" 

Mustang's eyebrow twitched as Ed leaned over him, blocking the light of the room from the paperwork he was pretending to read and making it harder to excuse himself for looking busy. Not that he normally wouldn't try to piss off the angry little alchemist for sport regardless, but there was something different in Edward's voice that caught his attention this time. Mustang didn't want to admit it, but Ed had his full attention, despite how it looked otherwise.

"Didn't I tell you to make an appointment? I can't just go exploiting my incredibly useful talents every time you get a hunch or a feeling about something Fullmetal. The system doesn't work that way. I don't work that way."

"I don't give a damn about your useless talents, Mustang, or the fucking system! So don't even think I'm here begging for military assistance or your damn, stupid flames. My _brother_ needs my help!"

Mustang, clenched his fingers, itching to reach for the gloves in his drawer if only to light up the carpet just enough to force Ed out the door. If he was going to be that irritating, than he might as well have something to show for it as well.

"Than why the hell are you still here?! Aside from getting on my nerves! Of which, as far as I can recall, doesn't really have all the same affect on your brother as it seems to do on you." Mustang chose his words carefully, as usual, and knowing exactly what the intentions of that sentence would bring him, and he watched in rewarded amusement as Edward's face seemed to go scarlet just after. Roy would have laughed if he'd had the heart to, but he really wasn't in the mood to bait an all out attack when there were breakables around. Especially since they were _his_ breakables.

"Don't gimme that shit Colonel. You know that I'm not lying to you…and you know that if I had the means to get in and out of where I needed to be, than I would be there by now! I can't….I-I can't…"

All amusement drained from Roy's face as his attention turned back to the weary alchemist, his blonde head lowering and his clenched hands dropping to his sides. Something really wasn't right, especially if Ed was backing down already right after Mustang had just given him plenty of firepower. Roy grit his teeth before he sighed, closing his eyes for a second that allowed him to pull his head back together. The usual bite match would have to be saved for later, it seemed.

"Why do you need me?"

"Because I trust you."

Mustang was taken aback by the swift reply, gazing down into serious golden eyes that hadn't hesitated in saying to him what Ed could never have spoken a year ago. Had Roy really earned that kind of respect and responsibility? Where was the catch?

"I need another set of hands and I can't think of anyone else that I can depend on to do this. It's important…seriously. You know I wouldn't ask if I had any other choice."

Those eyes went on forever, and it made a knot in Roy's chest where few others could reach or bend. He didn't want to admit it, but having the boy under his skin for so long really had made him lenient when it came to the Elric brothers…though Ed more than anything. What was it about those eyes that made him want to erase his sorrow? And yes…there was sorrow, only someone with just as much could recognize it enough to know what he was looking at. Edward was pleading with him for help in the only way he knew how.

"Alright Fullmetal, what's your plan?'

* * *

"By the time Ed had explained to me what had happened, I couldn't think of a good reason to say no to him. My damned conscience believed more in his trust than in how reliably any of this could work…so I agreed." 

Mustang took a deep breath, his fingers clenching into the hospital sheets as he stared down at the lumps of blanket around his legs. Hawkeye was silent, as she usually was whenever she knew that Roy needed his space to think before he spoke. Nothing would be shared between them until she knew the story was over, and even then, Roy wasn't sure exactly what she would say. He was somehow still hoping, at the end of it all, that she'd get up the nerve to hit him.

"Al was missing and Ed had done some hunting around." Roy continued, watching things play out across his memory with the recollection of a soldier. It was the only way he knew how. "It was the same place that I'd killed the homunculus Lust, only deeper…much deeper underground. He and his brother had been there before and he explained to me how the creature's 'Father' had shown interest in the brothers. I wanted to organize a team to look for Al instead of all of this, but Ed had another idea in mind."

Mustang raised the palm of his unbroken arm, staring down at the bandages and picturing the scarred flesh that lay beneath it. What irony, that The Flame alchemist would be sitting there tending his burns as if he didn't deserve to bear them. Although…there was no flame in his arsenal that could wield such power…this heat had been wicked; evil and produced from war blood, not chemicals. What a terrifying thought…and an even worse feeling.

"The man they'd been traveling with, Ling Yao, was captured by these creatures. With the assistance of a philosopher's stone, he'd been unwillingly transformed into one himself. That power was witnessed by both brothers, and it had stemmed from the death of another homunculus once the body had been destroyed. Within their destruction…the blood stone could be taken…but with terrible price, and terrible pain. Ed baited it…fought it…and he won, too. The son of a bitch won against the most terrifying creature I'd ever seen. The body of a child, but somehow still a monster. If you'd seen it…shit. There was no going back from there.

"Ed made me promise…that no matter what happened and no matter how long it took him…that I would stay and get his brother out of there, regardless of Ed's condition. I refused almost immediately…but for some reason, as he explained it, his plan was starting to make sense. All he really needed to do was kill another one of those monsters and take it's heart. He'd have his stone, he'd get his brother, and he'd make him human again, just like that. It seemed so simple…despite the fact that I knew better. I wanted it to be true just as much as he did, so I swore I'd make sure to keep my feet steady and my eyes clear enough that I could get Al out of there…or die trying."

"…Sir…" Risa breathed, the only sound she'd made since he'd started. "You did it for…"

"I did it for Edward."

Mustang looked at her seriously, his dark eyes weary and hurt with all that he'd seen and done that he regretted in so many ways. Risa pursed her lips, staring back at him with a knowing look that told him just how many of her assumptions she was realizing to be true. She nodded slowly, that same understanding mirroring back at him with a silent agreement that he could move on with his story. Of all people, and of anyone else he trusted, Mustang suddenly felt the slightest bit of relief that she knew how he'd felt. It was a mystery as to him why that would be relieving, but he never thought to ask.

Continuing on, there were only a few times in the story that Mustang found his words catching in his throat. He recognized the look on Risa's face and the fury that passed through her as he explained the whereabouts of their Fuhrer, as they were reminiscent of his own. None of them wanted to believe just how deep the deception to their beloved military lay…but there it was, now open and giving them all the finger right in front of their faces. The knowledge was no longer power, and they were helpless to stop what was happening around them without risking the loss of more than they could bargain. Hughes had seen it; had tried to stop it, and all it had gotten him in the end was two promotions in rank and a widow to raise his fatherless daughter.

Yet this story wasn't about the Fuhrer, nor was it about the military. It was about Edward…and when Roy reached the part where the cursed stone had begun to bury into him, Risa made a horrible gasping sound that made her look as though she was going to be sick. The Colonel hated that look…hated it and remembered it because he'd bore one even worse the moment he'd realized what was happening. Ed hadn't planned for that, Mustang was sure, but even still he'd tried hard to maintain himself just as the pain was making him lose his mind.

Never had Mustang ever wished that kind of pain upon another living being…nor had he hoped to hear such horrible sounds from the boy that had already gone through so much. How much suffering were they really allowed to endure before it finally did them in? How much was the limit? What more could be taken from you before you'd suffered enough and deserved just the slightest bit of redemption? It really wasn't fair.

"By the time we'd gotten ourselves out of the tunnels and we were sure we weren't being followed…Ed was nearly gone. I hadn't expected him to do what he had in the condition he was in, none of us did, but it was the moment he slapped his hands on Al that I realized that everything I'd promised to do for him was exactly why I was there after all."

* * *

­­­­­­ 

Mustang whirled himself around, sliding on the slippery rocks and scraping a hole through the pants on one knee in the process, but he barely noticed the pain. A bright flash of light emanated from the front of Alphonse's armor just after he'd heard the familiar slap of flesh on steel. Roy felt his anxiety heighten immensely, the growing fear of what could happen to Ed now that he and the stone were becoming part of one another…especially after what he'd told Mustang had happened to Ling.

The possibility had been lingering in the back of his mind that Edward could lose his internal battle with the stone and end up injuring Alphonse without meaning to, but the younger Elric had insisted on carrying him. There was no arguing with the very large and determined suit of armor, so Mustang had shrugged it off with the hopes of getting them the hell out of there instead. Somehow, despite best efforts, it seemed as if their time had run out anyway.

"_ALPHONSE!_" Mustang cried out, sliding himself back down the stones of the quarry they'd dug themselves into on the way out. It was cloudy and misting, making everything soggy and grey along with the cold, but at least it had been out of the dark. It took less than a moment for the Colonel to reach level ground, but the moment he did, the light coming from Al's armor suddenly exploded around him and erupted outwards. A shockwave of light, sound and force was sent equally in all directions, emanating from the steel figure on his knees in the middle of it. Mustang had only a second's glance of it all before he was hit and sent flying backwards, slamming into the rocks around him and crying out in shock as his left arm was bent back the wrong way, squashed under the pressure of both the force of the blast and the rocks.

Anger and pain filled Mustang's vision as he ground his teeth together and tried to bite back as much as he could of the awful feeling. What the hell was going on?! What had happened? Everything was blinding, and for a moment, Mustang was sure that his own eyes had gone white before the blast suddenly receded upon itself and released him from the wall of stones that let him crumble to the ground below in a soggy heap.

Coughing angrily, Roy pulled himself upwards, using his good arm for leverage as he wiped the sweat and rain from his face in order to see around him. Everything was spinning, and although disoriented, Mustang was at least able to make out the figure of the young girl that had been with them who was standing with her body tethered into the ground by four small daggers that were tied and anchoring her in place. Whatever had stopped the explosion seemed to have calmed through her hands, however, but not even being strapped to the ground could keep the girl from getting hit. Mustang could tell she had her own share of wounds, and he forced himself to his feet, coughing again as he cleared his throat and made his way as fast as he could back to where he'd started, a good fifty or so feet away.

"Mei! You alright? What…what the hell just happened?" Roy cried out as he cringed from the pain in his arm that was shifting with his movement. The young Xing girl was on her knees, but at least she looked better off than he did, her chest heaving and her large eyes wide with frightened exhaustion.

"I don't know Mr. Mustang…but…where's Mr. Alphonse? I can't see him anymore…I can't see him!"

Feeling the girl's fear penetrate what was left of his calm, Mustang grit his teeth and ran forward, squinting his eyes through the fog and rain filled air as he tried desperately to find the place they'd just been standing. Everything looked different now that the blast had tossed and blown it all around, and it was getting harder to see as the air was filling with more and more rain.

"Fullmetal! Al!" Roy cried out, his heart lurching as an altogether familiar feeling lurched through him with everything he didn't want to go through again. Not here…please, not now…not again…

"EDWARD!" The Colonel's screams remained unanswered for a terrifying moment of silence where all he could hear were the sounds of his own, sliding footsteps through shale and stone. Mustang stopped and spun himself around, trying to pinpoint his location with something, _anything!_ Had he gone too far? Was he going the wrong way? _Damnit!_

"Brother…"

The voice was soft and faint, young and familiar, yet lacking in the metallic tone that Roy had gotten so used to and couldn't imagine as anything else. Al's voice had always come to him echoed from deep within the chest of his armor…not so fragile or fresh as it was sounding now.

"Al…Al?" Roy froze, listening and praying to whoever the hell would answer that he'd hear it again.

"Over here…I'm here!"

Mustang moved, finding his direction and choosing it without a second's hesitation as he slid himself down a narrow slope that practically buried him in stones in the process. He'd heard Al and he was coming for him, he was coming Damnit! What the hell was going on?!

"Alphonse! Answer me! Where are y-" Mustang's words seemed to die in his throat as his eyes suddenly locked onto the figure that was an amazingly stark contrast from the color of the stones around him. Now that he was close enough, and the dust had settled, he could make out the figure of a young boy, sprawled and naked upon the ground with frail arms and legs that looked like they hadn't even imagined the idea of proper nutrition in years. Roy swallowed hard, eyes wide as his legs seemed to move for him and he walked towards the small figure on the ground, unsure whether or not his heart would be able to take exactly what it was he was seeing.

"Al…is…is that you?"

Then the boy turned to look at him, and any doubt he could have had was washed away. Those same eyes, that same look…it was Alphonse, human and alive in a body that Mustang had never really been able to picture beforehand. His skin was paler than milk and stretched far too thin over bony arms and legs. Fragile fingers were clutching at ribs that could be counted upon his chest and he was shivering terribly. Al's hair was long, golden and falling down around his shoulders as he looked up to Mustang with tears streaming down the sides of his face.

"Roy…Colonel…help him! Help brother, please!"

It wasn't until Mustang understood those words that he even noticed Al's other hand, his fingers entwined with an automail arm that lay half buried beneath the stones. Panic flared into Roy's chest and he threw himself to his knees, using his good arm to dig into the stones with terror on his face at the prospect of what he'd find. Not again…not again! How many would he have to bury…how many would die because his own faults?!

"Edward!" Roy cried out, yanking at the first piece of clothing he came to and pulling the small figure from beneath the shallow rocks with all the strength he had left. "Ed! Wake up! Be alive goddamn you!" Mustang's curses were very nearly lost on the wind as the rain picked up again, making it harder for him to see as it dripped down his face and into his eyes. He pulled the boy's body from the ground and yanked him backwards, forcing Ed up into his lap as he wrapped his arm around the boys chest while heaving one great lungful of breath after another. Al was right there with him, moving his weak body as much as he could but not really getting anywhere in the process. Roy bit back his pain as he yanked off what remained of his already button-less shirt and rounded it haphazardly around the frail boy's shoulders beside him.

Ed was lifeless, pale and a dead weight in his lap. Roy couldn't even tell whether or not he was breathing and the man choked back a sob as he felt the burn of both his guilt and his wounds.

"Mei!" Mustang closed his eyes and screamed out, trying as hard as he could to keep the terror from his voice. "Mei Chang! Can you hear me?!" He waited with his head upturned, letting the rain slide down his face as if that would somehow wash away the dirt he knew would never leave him. He could feel something tugging weakly at Edwards still form, but he knew better than to look down to see what it was.

"Mr. Mustang! Mr. Mustang!"

"Mei!" Roy cried in response to the girl as his eyes opened, grateful that at least one of them was still somehow mobile. "Mei I need you to get some help! Please! The first…the first person you come to! Tell them…tell them there is an officer down and we need immediate assistance! As fast as you can!" Mustang's throat hurt, and his voice cracked, but he didn't care. As long as she could hear him, and she understood, than that was all that mattered. There was a faint reply, the resourceful little girl already on her way leaving them with nothing more to do than wait. It was agonizing…Roy didn't even know if Ed was alive.

Finally allowing himself to look back down, he regretted it immediately as the sight of a barely covered and sickly looking Alphonse was sprawled across the chest of his prone brother. Clenched fists clung tightly to the torn fabric of Edward's shirt, but Mustang could no longer see the boy's face as it was buried in cloth. He wasn't sure he wanted to, considering those eyes that he was sure held nothing more than sorrow and blame. Still…the silence was maddening.

"Al…" Roy said quietly, feeling the rain let up slightly as it continued to drip down his face and bare shoulders. "Al…look at you…" It was all he could think to say, yet despite how stupid it sounded, the boy moved in response to Mustang's words. Those eyes caught his, but not in the way Roy had expected them to. There was a strange kind of recognition there, riddled with an odd acceptance that Al didn't seem as though he'd been able to identify before.

"I'm cold." He said softly, but it didn't sound like a complaint, more like a submission. "I…I can feel it…the cold…these rocks…Brother's shirt…I feel it all."

Without being able to control it any longer, Roy felt the tears slip wearily down his cheeks along with the mixture of dirt and rain. It was elation and sorrow like nothing he'd ever seen, emanating from the boy in spades where none else who took such sensations for granted could ever dream of.

"Tell me he's still alive." Al caught Roy's gaze sternly, hearing the request that sounded more like a command than anything else. Mustang couldn't find any words to give him in reply, his dark eyes staring and his hands clinging to what should have been an easy yes or no answer. He wanted to assure the both of them; make it sound convincing and perhaps even comfort the boy with all of the lies that would make them both feel better. Yet nothing came. Al's young and new face scrunched with a familiar determination, but there was hurt there as well. It was so odd, looking upon that face and seeing everything that was both the same and different from his brother…all in just a few minutes of his own freedom.

"Al…I…"

Then something stirred. It wasn't any kind of actual movement, but it was enough of a vibration within Edward that it cut off anything he could have said. The attention of the both of them was drawn immediately to the alchemist in their arms.

"Did you…"

"I did."

"What was…"

"I don't know."

It happened again, only stronger and Ed's chest started to move at the same time. Mustang glanced down at Edward's human hand to see nothing but an ugly scar in his palm; no sight of the stone to be found. There was an unsettled feeling that was starting to creep it's way into his chest, but the hope for life was stronger. Mustang wanted to see that chest move and he wanted to see those eyes open…if only for the chance that it would all be ok.

Wishing…and hoping…often overlooked the truth of what was. Everything in Roy's common sense told him to back away, but he ignored it.

Before they had the chance to do anything, Edward's eyes suddenly flashed open. Golden depths staring blankly upwards at nothing for a moment before they focused, filling with intelligence and observation faster than Roy would have believed possible. Ed took in a staggered breath, so quickly that he almost choked on it and Roy tilted him to the side as he fought to clear whatever it was that had hindered him. Al slid from his brother's stomach as he turned, a weary smile on his face as he stared at Ed's back with all the joy a brother could possess in knowing that his sibling was still alive. Everything seemed like it was going to be ok…finally…

Yet not, all at the same time.

It took less than a second for Roy's soldier instincts to kick in the moment he realized that something was heading towards his face. His entire upper body tilted backwards reactively, Mustang's hands flashing out and grabbing a pair of clawed hands that were barely inches from his face as he stared at them with widened eyes. Time froze for a breathless moment, Roy realizing that they were Edward's hands, one human, on metal, that had reached for him, aimed to grasp for his neck…and it wasn't the kind of reach that had any sort of tenderness or desperation either.

"Brother…what're you doing? What's wrong?" Al was crouched low to ground, leaning up as far as his weak limbs would take him as he stared wide eyed at the prone figure of his brother who was shaking on his back in Mustang's lap. Shivering? No…laughing. He was laughing? A cold and disjointed sound was jerking in time with the motion of his chest, and as much as Roy didn't want to believe it, he knew the sound of manic laughter when he heard it.

"Al…Al back up." Roy commanded softly down to the young boy, keeping his fingers wrapped solidly around Ed's wrists as the both of them stalled in that position. It was the calm before the storm, Mustang could tell, as the sound emanating from Fullmetal wasn't any kind of noise Edward would have made.

"What? What do y-"

"Back. Up. Al." He hissed in reply, keeping his eyes locked on the straining fingers and waiting for the second that they were going to move again. Mustang knew he wasn't in any shape to fight, especially if he was correct in what was happening...

"Edward…Edward Elric. Answer me." The laughter grew stronger, Ed's body starting to move slightly as his legs bent inward and his back arched slightly upwards, then back down. It was like he was testing his muscles, figuring out exactly how it moved inch by inch. Roy pursed his lips…it couldn't be…please…not now, not to him…

"Ed, I said answer me! As your commanding officer I order you to comply! _Fullmetal_!"

"Fullmetal?"

Roy's voice caught in his throat as he heard the name spoken. It had come from Ed's throat, with Ed's voice and his accent, something that should have easily been recognizable, yet it wasn't Ed at the same time. For some reason, the name hadn't sounded like it came from him at all. Mustang felt the sudden tug as the figure beneath him tested the limits of his grip and a panic started to flare up in his chest. His eyes burned as he looked to Alphonse who was frozen stiff staring at the snickering visage of his older brother. They had no time left,_Damnit_, this couldn't be happening…couldn't be right…

The next second, Mustang felt Edward's hands yank forward and out of his grip as Ed arched his back and flung himself onto his feet. It was an incredible move that was far too graceful and flexible for someone that had just been in so much pain. Roy only let his shock show for a second before he got to his feet as well, running to get around to the other side of him and stand between Fullmetal and Alphonse. It was Edward, yet it wasn't, leaving nothing but questions and fears that were racing one by one through The Flame's mind. Ed wouldn't act like this…he wouldn't…so the urge to get between them and protect Al was correct, wasn't it? _Wasn't it?_

Ed squared his shoulders, cracking the bones in his neck from side to side and flexing his fingers as he kept his focus turned away from them. Mustang could feel Al's fingers as they reached for his pant leg, the boy trying desperately to see around him and dare not lose sight of his brother, even though he couldn't even stand on his own two feet.

"Ed…Fullmetal, talk to me. What happened? Are you alright?" Mustang attempted, keeping his hands out in front of him as his fear reminded him that the completely intact, ignition glove was still on his left hand. He swallowed, trying not to think about it yet feeling safer anyway as he was reminded that it was there. Just in case…it was a just in case; a last resort…

But it was raining._Shit._

"Demanding…aren't we?" Edward said suddenly as he turned to face them, scattering Mustang's thoughts as he felt the blood drain from his face. He heard Alphonse gasp down at his feet and then Roy knew for certain that he wasn't just imagining things. It was haunting, staring into the face of a stranger that wore Edward's skin, and looking into the eyes of a monster that did nothing but grin unfamiliarly right back at them.

"No…" Mustang breathed, his hands clenching at his sides. Edward's wounds were gone. The caked blood that was smeared in random areas of his face and arms looked like it was nothing more than paint with no cuts or bruises to stem from.

"Ed…" Alphonse said softly, and it was then that Ed's attention traveled from Mustang down to the thin and weak little figure that was shivering at his feet. Roy watched in horror as there appeared to be no recognition from Ed; not a single sign of acknowledgement from those cold and piercing, golden eyes that looked over the boy with nothing but confusion and indifference.

Al saw it too. "Brother…_brother! _It's me! It's Alphonse!"

Suddenly, at the sound of that voice and those words, something changed. Almost immediately, Ed's face blanched, his muscles tensing as a an unseen pain slashed through his expression and maintained with him to follow Al's desperate cry. Edward turned himself away with a terrible noise that seemed to grind from his chest, spinning himself around and nearly falling as his hands went to his face and he clenched his fingers into what was left of his braid. Mustang glanced down at Al with wide eyes before looking back to Ed, his heart starting to race at the possibility he saw before he reached down and pulled the poor boy to his knees.

"Al, call him again, call him again!" He encouraged, standing back to his feet and very carefully taking a step towards Ed.

"Brother," Al practically whimpered, "don't you recognize me?! It's me, Alphonse! I'm human again, see?! We did it brother, can't you see me?"

The words were perfect, sorrowful and frantic all at the same time. Edward screamed in response, colliding into the wall of rocks beside them and nearly convulsing as he tried to keep himself on his feet. Mustang couldn't be sure what was happening, in fact, he didn't even know where to begin, but if something inside of Ed was fighting for dominance, then he wanted to fight for the side that was responding to his brother's call.

"Fullmetal!" Mustang took another few steps forward, unsure exactly how to help him and whether he could even do anything at all. He heard Ed's voice, mixed in with that soulless tone that had been speaking before as one screamed at the other with a maddening tension. It was insane, the entire bloody thing, but Roy wasn't about to let his questions get in the way of his actions anymore. "Fullmetal, can you hear me?"

"Alphonse! No…no! Run!" Edward crashed to his knees, his head falling forward into the rocks as he thrashed and cried. "Get out, get out!" His screams were mixed with an abnormal and inhuman laughter, making it hard to tell where Ed ended and his confliction began. Mustang got fed up with his stoicism as he finally dared himself to dart forward, throwing caution to the wind and reaching to grab a hold of the boy and get him the hell out of there. Just as he was able to get a hand on Ed's shoulder, however, the boy suddenly jerked wildly, yanking out of Mustang's grip and throwing himself to the side.

"NO! Don't touch me, don't touch me! Get out! _Get the hell out of here_!"

Mustang stared down at him wide eyed, watching as there seemed to be something moving beneath Ed' skin and snaking it's way along the muscle and bone in a sickening display. All words seemed to leave him as the sight turned his stomach and he stood there frozen to watch Edward writhe. Edward growled like an animal, his eyes changing and a strange color flooding through them that looked more like flames than the normal golden hue. In that flash, the inhuman voice laughed and Mustang watched in terror as his gloved hand suddenly burst into flames, tearing into his skin and destroying what was left of his glove at the same time. Roy cried out and yanked the fabric from his hand, seething at the pain of the burn that didn't even seem to be hindered by the pouring rain.

"Brother, stop!"

Al's voice seemed to cut through the both of them and Ed screamed in response to his voice, clawed hands gripping at his chest before he forced his eyes open and locked them with Mustang's. Roy recognized that look, knew it was Edward, knew it wasn't a monster if only for that small moment in time.

"Get him out of here Roy…" He ground out between clenched teeth, shaking horribly upon the wet ground yet still somehow focusing directly on Roy. "Take him…go…you promised me…_you promised_! Take my brother! Take him! _Aaaaagh_! GO YOU BASTARD COLONEL!"

Something in Roy seemed to snap, forcing him back to reality and unfreezing his feet from the cold, wet ground. One final look was all he dared, watching as Ed's eyes started to bleed away from all of the warmth he'd once possessed in spades. There was nothing Mustang could do, and somehow he'd known it all along. Cursing under his breath and clinging to the promise that seemed to have been made ages ago, Roy whirled himself around and ran towards Alphonse. Anguished cries echoed behind him, reminding the Colonel that he was leaving a man behind and stabbing him over and over again in the back as he did so. Still he ran, and once he reached the younger Elric Mustang reached down and scooped him up into his arms, crying out painfully as he was reminded of his wounds.

Al screamed, cried, thrashed as much as his weak body could and reached with both arms over Mustang's shoulder as they fled. Roy stumbled over the rocks and dirt and slipped on the rain flooded ground without even knowing where he was going. Yet he going anyway, so long as it was somewhere safe and far from the danger that he swore to keep Al from. The fog was thickening around them, encasing the quarry with a hazy mist that shadowed practically everything both in front of and behind them. The painful cries in the distance died off as soon as they'd gotten a good distance away, but Mustang knew that it wasn't because they were out of earshot.

Without having to look back, without even daring to try, Roy now knew that there was much more than just fog and rain that was dividing the space in between them.


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist. Never have, never will. 'Nuff said.

**A/N:** Chapter 5! Some Roy and Al individual stuff. I had to build what would happen with the two of them now that they're separated and trying to figure out what to do apart. Not to mention how thin and frail poor little Al is now that he has his body back tear!

That and I needed to illustrate just how much Roy was getting screwed over by the man. shakes fist I'm eager to play with Pride!Ed tho, so the next chapter won't be too much further after this one X3

Most of my notes and warnings are in the first chapter. Take em as they are.

Based off the_**mangaverse**_, yada yada yada. Go read manga. Manga good. 3

Good or bad, Critiques are still full of awesome :D thnx and enjoy!

* * *

**What it means to be free**

**Chapter 5**

The air hung silently and thick in the small hospital room. Mustang wanted to hold his breath, seeing Risa out of the corner of his eye yet not daring to look straight at her. He was glad enough he had the courage to speak to her at all…but then, had that been courage or a confession of guilt? Probably both.

Roy swallowed hard, closing his eyes for a moment as his memory flashed through page by page of the story and reiterated everything he'd already put into his report. It hadn't been military business, nor had it anything to do with him as a Colonel, but he'd needed to make an account of it regardless. Once word got out that Al was out of his armor and Edward was missing…many would soon be looking to _him_ for answers.

The silence was too thick, but Mustang couldn't think of anything to fill it with. He was apologetic, but she wasn't the one he needed to apologize to. He was accountable for his actions, but she had nothing to do with the repercussions. As the Fuhrer's new secretary, Mustang was lucky Hawkeye had been able to stop by and see him at all. They were all on tight leashes now, especially the two of them that remained in Central. Havoc was still there as well, but he wasn't on active duty anymore and Mustang doubted they perceived him as a threat anyway. Fools.

He was thinking about too much all at once, as usual. It was a good thing Risa knew him so well as she dared to break the silence between them.

"Sir…I'm…not sure what to say."

It was honest, at least, and it wasn't as though Roy had been looking for an opinion from her. Still, scolding or screaming would have been better than the piteous look she was giving him. Like he was honestly the one in this situation that needed the pity…

"There's nothing you need to say lieutenant, and I'm surprised you came to ask anyway. The report I made was nothing short of fiction compared to the truth, but you would've at least known why Ed was missing…"

Mustang trailed off as he'd turned to look at her, his expression hardening as he noted her reaction and caught sight of something irregular.

"What is it?"

"It's your report sir…though I didn't read it when it first came in, hell, I'm one of the few who even know it existed. To be frank, there is no report anymore, at least, not one by you."

"_What?"_

Mustang's fingers clenched again into his sheets as his voice raised in response. Black eyes widened and he stared fearfully towards his lieutenant, now expecting her answers to the unknown.

"From the day I started working directly under him, The Fuhrer requested that all information you turned in be brought immediately for his eyes only as a priority for the safety and well-being of his alchemists. He ordered strict instructions that this be carried out with the utmost proficiency. I didn't even know you'd issued one until after he'd had his hands on it Roy…and by then, it was a bit obvious that you didn't write it."

Risa had shame on her face; that look she gave him sometimes that meant she felt she'd failed him. Roy grit his teeth, his muscles shaking with the anger that he didn't even bother to contain. He didn't blame her, couldn't blame her considering the circumstance they were all trapped within, but Mustang had nothing but an empty white wall to take out his anger on and that just wasn't cutting it.

"What did it say?"

"Sir, I can't…"

"I have to know what he's told everyone…I need to know…"

"There's nothing you can do about it now! It's already been passed on to-"

"What the _hell did it say Lieutenant?!_"

Roy couldn't hold it in, didn't want to, and Risa probably knew that, but it didn't stop him from screaming at her. Her lips thinned as she swallowed and stared at him sternly, her deep brown eyes judging him irritably even as she debated whether or not to even bother. The thin, yet incredibly efficient fingers of a marksman slowly clenched into the jacket across Risa's lap, telling Roy that she had every right to whack him across the face at any time for what he was forcing her to do. He'd have deserved it, after all.

"It said that Edward was on a diplomatic mission in the east. He'd been sent out of his way by you at the last minute where he'd been caught between borders and you were separated. You fought for his release, but ended up injured in the process along with Edward's younger brother despite the fact that you were able to successfully negotiate his release. To basically sum up the rest of the bullshit that they filled in for you, Fullmetal has apparently chosen to stay and finish his work there. He sent the two of you home for medical assistance, and he'll be following in the coming week as soon as he completes his orders. The mission was a success. Congratulations, Sir."

Risa stood to her feet as she begrudgingly recited what was falling through her lips like a poison she could barely digest. Her hands were shaking with her anger, but she remained immeasurably calm in appearance, containing everything that Roy didn't want to and bearing the example that he should have known better. Mustang could only stare at her, his eyes wide with disbelief and void of anything else he could have been feeling as the shock settled into his system. She was right though, he should have known better…there wasn't a damned good reason for them _not_ to change what he'd wrote, especially since he and his comrades all knew they were being watched far more closely now.

Roy swallowed hard, waiting for the second that Risa turned her back on him to leave due to his rude and callous behavior towards her. Yet that moment never came, and very slowly, the lieutenant sat back down beside him. Her eyes closed as she took in a deep breath, and Roy realized that she knew she didn't really need to scold him for the effect to sink in. He already knew what he'd done wrong.

* * *

Alphonse stared horizontally across the flat bed sheets at his fingers, half of his right eye covered by the sterile smelling pillow beneath his head. He watched with a steady gaze, dark golden eyes watching every action and listening to every sound that his fingers made as they slipped over the soft fabric and curled into a fist. Then back out again. It was so strange. Long, thin, flesh colored fingers; moving, stretching, _feeling_ as he shifted them slightly and let half of his hand slide into a sunbeam across his bed. There was warmth there, Al knew. Something he'd barely remembered yet recognized at the same time.

He licked his lips slowly, tasting and knowing that they were chapped and that he was thirsty. He was sure he was hungry too, something else Al hadn't been aware of until it had hurt too much to move…but he didn't want to acknowledge that feeling. For the moment, just watching his own hands move was satisfying enough, and it was a warm sense of nostalgia that Al compared the similarity between his newfound fingers, and those of his elder's.

Ed had only one real hand, but it looked like this, Al decided. He curled his fingers into a fist again, tilting it up slightly and lifting with as much strength as his muscles would allow with a weakly defiant hold. The thought made him smile with as many times as he'd seen his brother do such a thing. Fond memories, frightening memories, cherished ones…it didn't matter so long as he knew for certain that he had them. Alphonse decided for the tenth time that morning that he would be sure to compare his hands to his brother's the next time he saw him. It was more than a reassuring promise to him.

"Can you move your legs too?"

Al turned his head to see Mei Chang sitting in the chair beside his bed. She had a bandage around her forehead and there were a few band aids on her neck and arms, but she smiled up at him with her usual cheer that Alphonse couldn't help but respond to. He nodded to her, his eyes brightening with the hopeful look she gave him in return.

It wasn't in Al's nature to keep himself down, regardless of the events that had played out before his frustratingly weakened hands. If he'd still been in the armor, there wouldn't have been a problem; Alphonse had never had an issue with carrying his brother, even in the worst of times. Yet somehow, in the one time that Al had needed his strength the most, Ed had taken it all away. He'd sacrificed his own freedom for the sake of his brother's…a terrible yet realistic example of equivalent exchange.

'_Stupid brother.'_Al thought, his face going stern as he recalled the last image he could of Ed before the fog had come between them. His brother had been standing; still and stoic, and even though Alphonse couldn't see his face at that point, his brother couldn't possibly have been standing that way in any pain. Edward was alive. Even if he really had been taken by the homunculi, Al knew in his heart that his brother would still be living in there and continuing to fight. The Elric brother's didn't give up, no matter what. This was just another bump down a long and potholed dirt road.

Al felt his stomach churn and make a dreadful noise as he cringed slightly. He curled his knees slowly into his chest and tightened the muscles in his abdomen, silencing the growing need for food as the motion somehow made him feel better. His body had been produced from The Gate in such a thin and frail state, Al knew he should probably be eating more, but his thoughts were focused elsewhere.

"You should eat Mr. Alphonse. You're never going to get on your feet again unless you have strength to do so." Mei responded to him wisely as she pointed to the plate at his bedside. Al sighed, knowing that all his attempts to get her to call him 'Al' had fallen short of being ignored. He heard her words, however, and knew that she was right, regardless of how preoccupied he thought he could be. That strength she spoke of was going to be exactly what he needed if he was going to get his brother back, armor or no armor.

Slowly, Al pushed himself upward, using his arm as leverage beneath him as he felt his muscles strain and tighten in his back. There was a support strap wrapped up around his shoulders that also stretched down around his stomach, and Alphonse knew that it was taking most of the strain off of his weak muscles as he tried to move, but he still didn't like it. There'd been many questions asked of him of whether or not he'd been subjected to neglect, or if he'd been trapped somewhere alone for a long time…but Al wouldn't speak to any of them. He understood that most of them were only trying to help, but it was a military facility. One small slip might cost him a lot more than what he'd lost already.

Pulling himself into a sitting position, Al yanked his light frame backwards so that his back was leaning against the headboard of his bed. He wasn't strong enough to stay upright on his own yet, but Al was proud enough that he'd been able to get himself as far as he had already. The only reason he was even alive was because his soul had been attached to his brothers, and one drew strength from the other even past The Gate. Alphonse liked to think that his soul was still linked to Ed's, even if he was whole again. This time it was his brother that was lost, after all. Just like Ed had done for him, all Al needed to do was find him, and support him through his spirit until he reached that goal.

Mei smiled as she gently handed the warm plate of food to Al before she herself climbed up onto the bed at his side. She'd been a wonderful friend and help throughout everything, even if she really didn't understand what was going on. Despite how much Al wanted to be able to do things on his own, Mei had placed herself where she knew she needed to be and would help him if he needed it, or simply be there even if he didn't. Not something that Al would ever expect of a Princess, but then, neither was any of the other royalty they'd encountered from Xing.

"Do you think Mr. Mustang is alright?" Mei asked him quietly after a few moments of silence. Al's hand paused halfway to his mouth, the fork grasped tightly in his wavering fingers. He didn't want to think about it. Colonel Mustang wasn't exactly at the top of his priority list at the moment, despite what Al's heart and common sense were telling him otherwise. He was upset with him, but he didn't hate him. Alphonse knew exactly why Mustang was justified for what he'd done, and he knew his brother would have done the same thing…but still. Being as reckless as Edward Elric didn't really justify doing so.

The fork continued silently on it's path after a moment and Al took a bite of the bland and cooling mashed potatoes as he stared forward, not making eye contact with Mei or her question. It was too soon anyway, and Al wanted to remain as illogically irritated with the Colonel for as long as he could afford it. There was really no one else to blame, if anyone existed at all besides the enemy, and Al had never felt more like an irrational sixteen year old boy than he did now that he was human again. Both Mustang and his brother owed him the time enough for that much.

* * *

"Colonel Mustang, you aren't cleared yet for release! Please return to your room and I will set up an appointment wi-"

"You can send me the damn paperwork when I get back to my office Sergeant, and considering my injuries, I shouldn't have even had to stay in this hospital overnight to begin with, let alone for _four days!_ Your argument will be noted in my report, thank you for your concern, good day."

Mustang felt his anger flare in his chest as he was approached and stalled by the military nurse that had been assigned to 'assist' him from the very moment he'd gotten there. It was ludicrous! To think that a slight fracture and a burn on the hand required that many days in a hospital?! Who the hell did they think they were kidding? Roy shifted himself around the nurse and continued forward, buttoning the flap over the front of his uniform with only the slightest difficulty as he worked from the sling over his shoulder. Hell, he didn't even need that much anymore.

"Colonel Mustang! Your doctor hasn't signed your release sir! You are required to-"

"I'm required to get back to my job, Sergeant, and so should you. There are a lot of sick people in this hospital that I'm sure would love and appreciate having you dote on and watch their every move far more than I ever did."

Mustang didn't even have to turn around and he knew the nurse had stopped following him, the flustered man's words catching in his throat without another excuse to throw in the Colonel's direction. It was just as well, and made for an easier departure without having to deal with the bullshit any longer. If the Fuhrer wanted him watched, then he was going to have the pleasure of Mustang being directly where he could watch him himself. Right in front of his goddamn face.

Being stuck in the hospital really hadn't helped Roy's mood, nor did it help that he'd been left stewing over the possibilities of what was going on outside of his reach for so long. There was only so much that Hawkeye could do now that she was under such a tight leash, and Mustang didn't want to get her into any more trouble than she could afford. Risa had already gone out on a limb for him already, as she so often reminded him, and he wasn't about to jeopardize the position she'd been placed within that was both a blessing and a curse.

Bradley knew how close the two of them were, and still he'd placed Hawkeye in a position where she'd have access to whatever information Roy might ever need. This didn't mean that the Fuhrer was stupid, quite the contrary, it meant that he was holding himself out in the open and outright smothering his arrogance in Mustang's face. He knew there wasn't a damn thing Roy could do regardless of how much he found out, and that somehow made it so much worse.

Dangerous enemies were closing in, and Mustang still wasn't even sure what they'd done with Edward. All information leading to his whereabouts was more than just confidential, it simply wasn't there. According to Risa, Bradley had laughed off the rumors that Ed's disappearance and Al's 'illness' had created, only to reinforce just how much good Fullmetal was doing for the military. In fact, Edward was making them all _so_ proud that Bradley had sworn unlimited care for the sake of the younger Elric, promising whatever the boy might need to get well again.

The entire thing made Mustang sick, but at the same time, he was grateful for the excuse of strengthening Al's care. He hadn't been able to convince himself to go see the boy yet, regardless of the constant scolding by Risa to do so. Facing Alphonse at the moment would be like admitting that he'd left Edward to die, and Roy wasn't prepared to admit anything of the sort. Until he could reposition himself somewhere that was both useful to his goals and well-informed enough to know better, the Colonel could leave the hospital gladly in knowing that Alphonse was going to be ok. Bradley couldn't afford to have him killed off now, and Roy would definitely be the first in line to stop them if they tried.

Walking out of the military hospital was an instant breath of fresh air that Mustang sorely needed as the Colonel let himself relax the tension in his shoulders for the first time in a week. He wasn't free, far from it in fact, but it was something other than the disgusting white of the room he'd been confined to. He reached up with his good arm and slipped the sling from his shoulder, tossing the useless contraption to the ground as he made his way down the steps and flexed his fingers beneath the ace around his forearm.

Waiting at the bottom of the steps was a black car, double parked and almost blocking traffic around the entrance to the hospital. Roy grimaced slightly, knowing better than to mock what little Hawkeye could do for him at that moment, yet wondering just what kind of hurry she'd been in to leave the car that way. What if it had been towed? What if he hadn't been able to get out of the hospital so quickly? He was rather certain that the point was entirely moot on the lieutenant's part and Roy knew better than to curse his luck. He pulled the keys out of his pocket and slid into the driver's seat as quickly as the traffic would allow him. A few honks and irritated patients he could handle…the chance of losing his car now that he no longer had a dependable driver was something that would've been just a _bit_ more unacceptable.

Mustang let his irritation wash over him as he pulled away from the hospital, his mind traveling to more important things.

"I'm sorry Alphonse…" He murmured to himself as he plotted out the quickest route to central headquarters. "But I'll be back to get you soon kid, I promise."

* * *

"He left?"

Al stared wide eyed down at Mei as he continued to slowly lift the five pound weight that he gripped tightly in his left hand. The young girl nodded, the long dark braids from her two pigtails swaying in unison down along her neck and back. Alphonse's eyes narrowed as he grimaced slightly, moving to switch the weight from one hand to the other.

"Yes Mr. Alphonse, when I went to see him, I was told that he'd left earlier today."

Al moved his arm up and down quietly, his eyebrows knitting together as he let his thoughts wander and listened to the sound of his forcing breath at the effort of his lifting. Why would Mustang have left without speaking to him? Surely the Colonel would have at least come to see how he was doing…perhaps even give him some news since Al had heard nothing aside from the doubtful reassurances that Lieutenant Hawkeye had given him.

"Was he doing ok? I mean, how bad were his wounds?" Al asked with a curious innocence, all of the animosity he'd held towards the colonel already having faded to a dull irritation of indifference. Mei grinned in response, nodding her head as her arms crossed over her chest matter-of-factly.

"Oh yes, Mr. Mustang was doing quite well the last I saw. Ms. Hawkeye said he'd been angry since the second day he was here because they wouldn't let him leave yet. To be honest, I'm pretty sure his injuries weren't even that bad to begin with."

"Hm." Al acknowledged, taking a slow breath and switching arms again. The muscles in his bicep burned with the slight weight, but he knew that meant they were strengthening. A little at a time, bit by bit and pound by pound. He was going to get himself back into decent shape without all the atrophies they'd warned him about. His doctor had promised him that he'd be into physical therapy as soon as they'd deemed he was nutritionally balanced, and then back on his feet in good condition within a year. Alphonse had sworn he'd do it in half that time, perhaps even less if he could help it.

"Keeping the Colonel here under the justification of a personal injury is also a good excuse to keep him under surveillance."

Al turned his head to glance at the bed beside him, nodding in accordance with what he was thinking, but Jean Havoc had brought to words. Alphonse was glad that the Colonel had arranged from them to share a room, even though their injuries were a good deal different from one another and certainly leveled by a different rank accordance altogether. Al liked to think that putting them together hadn't just been for his own sake anyway, and it seemed like something Roy would do as a silent apology for leaving Al on his own. Mustang had more of a heart than his brother was ever willing to consider.

"What do you mean?" Mei asked him looking from one body to the other in the adjacent beds.

"He means that, so long as they knew for certain that Roy was in here, it meant that he couldn't be somewhere else screwing up their plans." Al replied to her, letting the weight in his hand lower onto his legs and remain there as he stared down at it sternly.

"Right-o." Havoc replied, twisting a pencil in his mouth with the lack of a cigarette to replace it.

The two bedridden figures glanced at one another before Al nodded solemnly in understanding. He knew Mustang wasn't going to stand being idle for long, but he also knew that there wasn't a chance he would've made it out of the hospital unless they were ready for him to go. Roy being able to walk out those doors that day meant that Bradley was ready and waiting for him, and that thought made Al anxious. What was the Fuhrer going to do with the accusations of Ed's whereabouts? They couldn't just keep excusing his absence, especially since Al wasn't with him and _everyone_ knew that Ed didn't just up and leave while his little brother was in the hospital. Ed didn't work that way…at least, not the Ed that Al knew was still in there somewhere.

Al took in a quick breath and shifted hands again, working his tired muscles and urging them to burn and strengthen with each pull. Any anger he'd once had was under the bridge and long overlooked, leaving Al to look forward instead of dwelling on the bitterness of what had transpired. Accidents happened, he knew the consequences of that better than anyone else, but it was how they were going to make it right again that made the difference. He'd been given a second chance, but now it was his turn to set things right after a mistake that, once again, should never have been made.

It was amazing how similar the Colonel was to his brother, and Al knew that Mustang was going to try and put all of the responsibility on his own shoulders without even bothering to ask for help. Alphonse _would_ be that help whether he liked it or not, and just like it was with Ed, Al himself was going to be what made the difference between whether or not they succeeded in freeing him.

* * *

Roy Mustang was weary and irritated; never a good combination when the first thing he came across once he'd closed the doors to his office had been a mountain of paperwork. He glared irritably towards it, his arms hanging limp at his sides as all of the muster he'd puffed into his chest suddenly exhaled with the realization that he didn't even know where to start.

There was no way that the homunculi would ever let him near that pit of theirs again any time soon, and as far as Roy was concerned, he truly didn't have any great urge to be around there either. Somewhere between his anger and his common sense, the Colonel knew that the mold that had been spawning at the top if the military food chain was eventually going to filter it's way down towards him if he acted like everything was normal. It would drive them crazy, after all, seeing Mustang work through his usual schedule as if nothing had happened, regardless of all that he'd just been through. Of course they'd think he was up to something, even if he really wasn't. It was a perfect bait and switch plan that left him with nothing more to plan than…his daily schedule of nothing important.

Roy grimaced, realizing just how pathetic a plan it really was as he lumbered over to his desk and fell back into the leather chair that was practically nonexistent behind his desk. It was no wonder he went and got himself into so much trouble…being a Colonel in this military meant nothing more than filling out forms and signing wavers of ill-importance that none of the higher ups felt like doing. Boredom would be the death of him someday, he was almost certain. Especially now that he'd lost the team that he'd worked so hard to build for so long.

Mustang shook his head. No, he hadn't lost them, they'd simply been divided, that's all. Every single one of them still knew exactly what it was that Roy had expected of them to begin with, and considering how well he knew his comrades, being separated from their Colonel wasn't going to change their loyalty. It amused him to think of faith as a necessary guideline, but it was all he had to start from at the moment.

With another heavy sigh, Roy stood to his feet and reached for the top of the pile to get started sorting through his own personal mess. The moment he'd grabbed the first stack of papers, however, there was a loud and obnoxious buzz from his phone that shattered the silence and jolted through the Colonel's nerves like an electric shock. Papers scattered everywhere as Roy stood frozen with wide eyes and a jolted heart before he finally tunneled his way towards the alerting sound.

"This is Colonel Mustang." Roy found answered the phone finally, wiping his forehead with his sleeve and trying his best to sound as if he hadn't just felt his heart stop.

"_Sir, this is Lieutenant Hawkeye calling in regards to the mandatory meeting that you have scheduled today with Fuhrer Bradley."_

Roy's dark eyes narrowed as he let his arm drop back to his side, his expression becoming serious as he listened to everything his previous lieutenant was both telling and not telling him by the tone of her voice. Something was up. His lips stretched into a thin, contemplative line before he replied to her.

"Alright Lieutenant, I appreciate the notice. Mind if I ask for a reminder as to when this meeting is to take place?"

"_The Fuhrer expects you at your earliest convenience. Though to be frank, I'd consider that you find yourself conveniently free right now, Sir."_

The phone clicked on the other end and Roy slowly moved it from his ear down to the receiver, letting it slide from his fingers with a soft click into the catch. He stared down at it for a fleeting moment of incomprehension, all manner of thoughts and plans that he'd been storing suddenly flying out the window. Bradley knew he was there, for one thing. He was also calling for his attention the moment he'd released himself from the hospital and come straight back to work, meaning that he'd either been waiting for Mustang to do so, or he'd planned for the exact moment he'd arrive.

There were too many 'what ifs' and anxious feelings, and Roy was running out of excuses to avoid another confrontation.

'_Damn.'_ He cursed internally, straightening his jacket and flattening his hair back before heading towards the door. _'That was too quick.'_


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist. Never have, never will. 'Nuff said.

**A/N:** Chapter 6! Ok, so I lied about posting quickly, the holidays filled up my schedule more than I expected, go figure. I had meant for this to be the end of chapter 5, but it ended up too long on it's own, so I simply made it a chapter alone. Which ends up being better anyway, considering the nature of what is discovered (Even though you saw it coming)

Most of my notes and warnings are in the first chapter. Read if you wish.

Based off the_**mangaverse**_, yada yada yada. Go read manga. Manga good. 3

Good or bad, Critiques are still full of awesome :D thnx and enjoy!

* * *

**What it means to be free**

**Chapter 6**

The door to King Bradley's office was enormous. It wasn't that Mustang was truly ever impressed with such displays of power, nor was he really ever intimidated either, even as he knew others would have been when called to address the Fuhrer. Intimidation completely to the contrary, Roy just really couldn't help but point out to himself that the door was just too damn big, and nothing more.

He'd found himself standing in front of it for a good ten minutes or so already, a dark and hardened gaze staring into the chiseled wood as if examining the very core of it's makeup, yet not really seeing much of it at all. It had taken all the courage he'd had to even make his way to the president's office, let alone stand before that unnecessarily massive door, yet there he now solemnly stood. Stopped and stalled where all that stood between inevitability was a thick layer of wood. The irony in his life recently was astounding, if not bordering on humorous.

Mustang sneered at himself, hating the way in which he was being treated, regardless of whether or not he'd brought it upon himself; that was beside the point. This was a man who- _'no, not a man'_ Roy corrected himself. This was a _thing_ that, not only had complete control over his military career, but possibly even his life. Bradley had always taken specific regard to Mustang, even if he'd tried hard not to show it, but Roy had known anyway. He may not have realized back then just how badly his situation might get by knowing too much, but he'd had a feeling that Bradley knew his blatant abhorrence for his superior. It was never said, or acted upon, not above ground at least, but they both knew the animosity was there, and considering the events that had occurred recently, Mustang was fairly certain the feeling was mutual.

Roy's fingers twitched at his side and he'd have given _anything_ to have his glove on.

Common sense told him that it was wiser he did not, but then, he hadn't really been listening to that lately, now had he?

After fifteen minutes of standing and waiting, Roy felt the sudden urge to smash his fists into the door. Or perhaps his head. Or both at once. Anything to get this all over with, even though he knew that Bradley was making him wait on purpose. He'd approached his supposed, scheduled meeting with utmost diligence, as Roy Mustang would do of course, only to be left lingering seconds before the inevitable on an ever tightening rope. This was on purpose of course, as the Fuhrer was reminding him ever so subtly that the Colonel continued to have no control over anything he did. Even when it came to opening that huge, damn door.

The only sound Roy could hear was the gentle scratching of pen on paper back and to his side where the ever professional Hawkeye now sat in her role as the Fuhrer's assistant. She had made eye contact with him only once, and that was back when he'd entered. Her face had practically been a blank mask, but Roy knew better. Something had rattled her and she was fighting it in the only way he knew her to by simply to staying composed. There wasn't much in Central that could rattle the nerves of the best sharp shooter in the military, and due to that, Roy found himself unnerved as well. Still, just as hers was, his composure was maintained and he stood still and straight in patient waiting. Bradley may have succeeded in both troubling _and_ pissing him off, but he'd be damned if he let the homunculus see it.

After twenty minutes, there was a beeping sound from Risa's desk that startled the both of them and made Roy's breath catch in his throat. He did nothing but listen, however as he stared with narrowed eyes at the uninteresting wood in front of him. Risa answered and the steady and practically cheerful voice of their president hummed over the line.

"_Lieutenant, is my schedule still open enough at this point that I can grant Colonel Mustang a few moment's of my time?"_

Mustang sneered internally, biting his tongue and clenching his fingers. As if coming to see that monster had really been _his_ idea, the bastard. Roy would've been happy enough never having to see his smug, inhuman face again. Still he kept himself, waiting to simply get it all over with and figure out what the hell it wanted with him. He could walk through that door and be shot or run through for all he knew. That'd certainly be a nice exclamation point to the end of his perfect week.

"Yes sir," Hawkeye responded back in her perfect and unfaltering tone. "Aside from the meeting you're in now, your next appointment is not until later this afternoon. The Colonel is currently present and in immediate wait of an audience." Mustang almost smirked as he listened silently. Hawkeye truly was far braver and more tolerant than he would ever be. It would do him no good to bring up anything that had gone on a week ago unless Bradley did it first, and they both knew it, so it was best to remain professional as if nothing had happened. Mustang was a specialized in both his military position and the deceptions that were necessary for his plans. The Fuhrer was nothing special to deserve his anger when Roy now knew that it was all the creature had ever wanted from him. He took a deep, slow breath, waiting for the response he knew was coming.

"_Excellent! Well then, this will simply save me some time since he's so commendably diligent. Go ahead and send him Lieutenant."_

Without even waiting for the ok from Risa, Roy's hands lifted to reach for the door handle. It wasn't until he caught the sudden noise behind him that he paused, fingers inches from the wood he'd been hating for nearly half and hour. For the first time since he'd moved to stand in wait, Roy glanced towards Risa to see a look that lasted long enough for him to understand what he'd wished couldn't be true. There was fear in her eyes, and with that meant that there was something behind those doors that she'd seen go in without the luxury of being able to say a damn thing about. Roy swallowed hard, forcing himself to focus before turned from her and pushed the door open, marching himself in without a word between them. He knew all she'd wanted to do was warn him, and with that single look, she'd done the job magnificently.

"President Bradley, you asked to see me?" Mustang asked confidently, his voice steeling and his face blank. He really didn't care that the Fuhrer had tried to play off their meeting as Roy's idea, fuck him, Mustang just wanted to get it over with. The doors closed behind him and the room sealed back over into the low light of Bradley's office, curtains drawn and only a few lamps lit to give a hardened impression of both size and shadow. Mustang remained unimpressed.

"Indeed! I heard you were back early on active duty, Colonel, so I assumed jumping on the opportunity to meet would be right up your alley." Bradley was back to his usual, disgustingly cheerful self, sitting relaxed behind his desk with fingers clasped and a warm, fake smile plastered on his face. It was a look that they all knew, and it rarely left the face of the Fuhrer regardless of what was going on around him. Mustang knew how fake it was, but maintained himself nonetheless as he forced his body to walk towards the man's desk through the shadows of the room.

"Agreed, sir. What can I do for y-" Even with all that Mustang had done to prepare himself for what lay within, his words tapered off as he realized that there was someone else in the room. Roy knew the layout of the Fuhrer's office as well as any other colonel, but there was usually just both just a bit more light in the room, and unless it was otherwise mentioned, most of the time The Fuhrer called for Mustang on his own. It was only then that Roy recalled Hawkeye's earlier words and he could've kicked himself for not acknowledging that there was already a meeting taking place. Damn his disregard, and his anger. Things like that made him stupid and irrational, and now he the Fuhrer knew that he was unsettled.

Dark eyes were adjusting to the low light and catching the briefest glimpse of a figure poised near the presidents desk, sitting casually in one of the closer chairs with legs and arms crossed as if bored. The figure was in uniform, yet somehow smaller than most of the ranking officers that Mustang knew, and that knowledge bit at him terribly with how much he didn't want to see who was there.

Bradley caught on the broken sentence immediately and his smile broadened. "Ah yes, I hope the two of you will forgive that I've combined your two meetings into one. I didn't think either of you would mind considering you work together anyway. Isn't that right, Fullmetal?"

Mustang felt his heart stop. There was suddenly no air in the room, and it was considerably larger and far more menacing than it had been before.

The light was bad, the figure had been too still, too stoic and quiet. Not to mention he was in uniform, and there was long hair that fell loose across the figure's shoulders. Mustang continued to deny it in his head. There was no way; no way in hell that that could be who Bradley said it was, but by some miracle Roy convinced himself to move forward, it became more and more clear that he was trapped in a nightmare.

The golden head turned towards him at that point, and all bets were off.

"No problem at all, Bradley. Mustang and I go way back, eh Colonel?"

The voice was cold and the face smirked, golden eyes narrowing with a confidence and cruelty that didn't belong there. Roy stared and suddenly didn't care that he was doing so, his fingers clenching into his palms so tightly that it burned. It was Edward Elric, in the flesh with no injuries and looking calmer and healthier than he ever had; but it wasn't him at the same time. That same look was in his eyes that had terrified both he and Alphonse in that murky quarry, but this time, there was no anguish with it. No split confusion or shadowed misconception…he was in complete control of where he was and what he was doing. _He just wasn't Ed_.

The silence on Mustang's part seemed to only encourage that smirk, and Ed uncrossed his legs as he sighed and stood to his feet, arms moving to straighten the uniform down the front of him in almost lazily uncharacteristic attempt at looking professional. Roy couldn't get himself to look away, it was all too horrifying and bizarre to speak of, and even if he could, what the hell was he going to say? Bradley had done this all on purpose, and he'd fallen for it hook line and sinker.

Edward sighed, rolling his eyes before he glanced towards the door as if there were other far more important things he could be doing. It was maddeningly eerie.

"Surprise surprise, looks like Mustang's got nothing to say after all. What a shame. Well, as much as I _hate_ to break up such a sweet and touching reunion, I think I'll just be on my way to-"

"_How?"_

It was the first thing Roy could get himself to say, and it was hissed from between clenched teeth like an animal would speak as if backed into a corner. Fury was pulsing through him at the very idea that something could be standing there before him that was so _fake_. Edward stared up at him in silence for a moment, the slightest look of both surprise and irritation passing over his expression before he grinned.

"How? How what? Oh, the uniform? I know, such a wasted argument I've had for years, but considering my place in this military, I figured it was about time I-"

"HOW THE HELL ARE YOU HERE?!"

Ed's eyes darkened as Mustang yelled, and Bradley was standing slowly and dangerously to his feet. Roy knew he'd crossed the line, but he didn't care. Nothing he'd debated or practiced in his head full of possibilities had prepared him for this. Nothing really could, and it didn't matter whether or not they knew what buttons in him this would push. Ed didn't seem to miss a beat, however, as his smile broadened nastily and he walked towards the Colonel with carefully chosen steps.

"Now now Colonel, don't be rude. I'm just as much a part of this organization as you are. In fact, I believe I owe you my gratitude for getting me this far in. Honestly, where would I have ended up if not for The Flame Alchemist. The Military Man's Colonel, The Hero of Ishba-"

Roy had had enough. He stepped forward, grabbing onto Edward's collar and yanking him forward as his anger and his fear boiled over and defeated his common sense.

"Shut up and cut the bullshit! Who are you!? Where's Edward?! _What the hell have you done?!_"

It took Roy a second in his anger before he realized that there was a blade at his throat, even as he stared down into the inhuman golden eyes that had once been so full of life yet now stared cold and mockingly. Mustang's breath staggered, but still he glared down at the boy, boring into him and pleading with those eyes to give him even the slightest sign that Ed was still in there. Yet there was nothing; nothing but a replacement full of cruelty and malice. The boy looked up at him with a bored expression, blinking slowly and moving deliberately as his hands reached for Mustang's. With an amazing strength, Roy's fingers were pried from Ed's uniform and held between them, locked and captured precisely where they wanted him. Mustang was in over his head again and he could feel it as he swallowed and felt that horribly familiar blade teasing the skin of his throat.

Edward glanced up over Roy's shoulders to where he knew the Fuhrer was standing, and Mustang watched him nod his head silently. It was unnerving to witness as Bradley slid the blade away from the Colonel's throat in an immediate compliance to Ed's command, and the president walked back to his desk in silence.

"_So…_" Roy thought, stilling himself and trying desperately to get a handle on his pounding head. "_Now I know who's in charge_."

"I've done nothing more than what I'm created to do, Colonel Mustang. Between the choice of life or death, you'd have chosen the same thing in my position. I have no wish to die, nor do I wish to destroy, but I will do both if it is in the best interests of my obligations." Edward spoke cleanly, his voice unwavering and practically charismatic as Mustang could tell that his words were chosen carefully. "You understand this better than most others, and although I'm sure you're disappointed with my choices here, your opinion matters very little. In fact, your concern doesn't really matter at all. So, now do yourself a favor before we go any further, and shut the fuck up. No more interrupting, no more outbursts, only polite and sensible responses. Otherwise, threatening you is simply not going to be satisfying enough to sustain my patience."

Roy's dark eyes narrowed, glaring down at the fake Edward and trying to convince himself wholeheartedly that there was still something left of the boy he'd once known. The words were foreign and menacing in a way that Mustang believed them, and he'd already dealt with his fair share of monsters enough to know that he was serious. They could have gotten rid of him a long time ago if they'd really wanted, the infiltration of the military was just that rotten, but Roy knew he was still alive because he was needed. He wasn't sure as for what, but at the same time, he knew that any attempts of insurgency on his part, and that need would be overlooked permanently.

Edward watched with a sickeningly uncharacteristic patience as Roy steeled himself, his expression hardening as he forced his thoughts to maintain control. If he was going to understand anything of what was going on and perhaps find a way to help Fullmetal, than now would be the time to pay attention. Edward released his hands as he stared, the arrogance strengthening in his expression before he turned away from Mustang and walked casually back towards the President's desk.

"Now that's more like it." He said blissfully before he turned and leaned back against the desk indifferently, arms moving to adjust his rumpled uniform and then crossing over his chest.

"As much as I love to play this little game, it's almost refreshing that you know as much as you do, Colonel. Considering that you _were_ there, after all, thus witnessing the death of the Fullmetal Alchemist and all that came between. So than I guess I should have simply cut to the chase after all."

"Is he dead?" Mustang asked sternly, waiting for the moment he wouldn't be interrupting and letting his emotions concede. He left nothing to be read from the tone of his voice but apathy. Edward's eyes narrowed for a second in thought before he smirked again and took a deep and deliberate breath.

"We've started off on the wrong foot, I think." The voice drawled, almost as if he were fascinated by the sound of his own voice as he avoided the question. "And although we've actually known one another for quite some time, I do believe introductions are in order." Edward smiled fully this time, yet even then it resembled nothing of the smile Roy had known. It was nauseating to see, and Mustang's eyes flickered from the boy before him to the stern looking president-turned-bodyguard at his side. He wasn't in the office of the head of the military any longer, he was back in that damned cavern where neither rank nor skill seemed to make a difference.

"As I'm sure you've already met my previously existing brothers and sisters, then I need not explain my presence here. Intrigued to make your acquaintance, Colonel. All of those outside of this room will know me as Edward Elric, The Fullmetal Alchemist. Here in this room and this room_ alone_, on the other hand, you will know me as Pride."


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist. Never have, never will. 'Nuff said.

**A/N:** Chapter 7! This took FOREVER to write. Holy crap. I went back about five different times rewriting and reworking dialogue and action just cause it didn't seem write each time I did it. Pride is a hard character to get used to, especially since I refuse to write him as a sorrowful little emo shadow like he's often depicted XP ew, no.

That, and I love beating up Mustang. As you can probably tell by now :D

I STILL LUV U AL! 3

Most of my notes and warnings are in the first chapter. Read if you wish.

Based off the_**mangaverse**_, yada yada yada. Go read manga. Manga good.

ALL Critique welcome! Srsly, I wouldn't mind so honest opinions on Pride. :3 thnx and enjoy!

**What it means to be free**

**Chapter 7**

Mustang didn't think he'd ever really be able to fully close his eyes again with how painfully they seemed to be bulging out of his head now. He stared silently across the five or so feet that spanned the distance between he and what appeared to be Edward Elric, leaving nothing but silent questions, confusion and anger in between them. Pride spoke and Mustang suddenly realized how much he _didn't _want to listen, regardless of what was spoken. If only he'd never seen it; never known that something else lurked within Fullmetal's body that screamed how alien he was. Perhaps Roy could have been blissfully fooled just like everyone else was going to be. It hardly seemed fair.

Yet Mustang knew himself better than that, and as his gaze sharpened with each passing moment, he focused on those alien eyes and despised how little they resembled the soul of a boy he'd once known and respected.

That alone confirmed just how true Pride's words were. He was a homunculus.

"What?" It was the only response he could come up with so soon after the monster's revelation. On any other occasion, Roy would've been rather cross with himself for his sudden and serious lack of function where words were concerned, but at the moment…

"I said my name is Pride. Do you understand that? Would you like me to spell it out for you?"

As irksome as it was the have the monster mock him, Mustang couldn't help but catch the drawl in Pride's voice that was the first small leak in similarity to Edward. He recognized that irritation, and it was only with that hint that Mustang found himself clinging to the hope that Ed might still be in there. As if the silence between them was somehow annoying the homunculus, Pride pushed himself forward from the Fuhrer's desk, moving easily into Edward's usual, awkward gait and heading towards Mustang with deliberate steps.

"Then shall I embellish on this, perhaps? I am the embodiment of the greatest of all sins, Colonel. The most vain, powerful, unforgivable and untrustworthy of beings. I am the incarnation of arrogance and conceit, and there isn't a damn thing you could say or do that would ever compensate for what I can imagine ten-fold in return. I am not a weakness, I am not to be underestimated, and I am _not_ to be fucked with. I. Am. Pride. Is that clear enough for you?" Pride was standing mere inches from Mustang, shadowed golden eyes boring up into his with a cruel sincerity that left no room for reply.

Roy swallowed, eyes flickering back to where the president stood and somehow being surprised that there was no movement in turn. Roy couldn't decide if it was arrogance on their part to trust that he wouldn't harm Pride, or whether or not they were simply daring him to try. He quickly decided that neither one would be the wisest option and tried desperately to gather his bearings and pull it together. If Mustang was going to get any useful information for the future, now would be the time to do it. Regardless of just how insane it all sounded.

"Clear as glass." Roy half choked out, clearing his throat as he forced his voice to mask itself. He needed to cover for it; do what he was good at and get his timing right. Anger, fear and irrationality on his part were the last thing that Edward needed from him now. It was all a play after all, now wasn't it? A performance and a competition over who could intimidate who. The time to sit down and take it all in would come later. Not to mention just how much Roy felt like he needed to vomit until he passed out.

"What do you expect to gain here?" Roy asked flatly, ignoring his nausea and watching the first small victory appear as Pride's face held a split second of hesitation before it was gone again.

"Gain?"

"Yes. You couldn't have planned all of this without knowing there would be some sort of gain. Luring us to your leader, letting Edward kill you the first time before you took his body in turn. What do you have to gain from all of this and why are you even bothering to tell me about it?"

The amused smile reappeared across Pride's young features and Roy was able to read him for the first time since he'd walked into the room. If he really was Pride, then playing on that characteristic was precisely what Mustang would do. If this was war, he needed decent tactics, but he also just needed to stay calm. _Stay calm, stay calm, calm the FUCK down!_ He reminded himself, forcing his breath to steady even as his heart still raced. It really shouldn't have been so hard to do.

"What makes you think we're telling you anything? What we strive to gain is not of your concern Colonel, you should know better than that. Although I'm rather impressed with your assumptions. Unlike my weaker brothers, I recall every form I've taken and every life I've consumed with one human to the next. I've been over a thousand identities in just the past century alone, most of the time without their close family or friends ever even realizing it."

"You really think you'll be able to pull off the Fullmetal Alchemist? You've got to be joking! I could tell immediately what you were, or at least what you _weren't_. What makes you think those closest to him won't know any less?"

Pride almost looked as if he wanted to laugh, a low sound reverberating at the back of his throat that made Roy's fingers twitch with the urge to snap. Never before had he met a creature with such arrogance that radiated with unyielding superiority. No living being could ever be so inhuman. So…_full of shit._.

"Everything I need to know about Edward Elric; all of that strength, the many weaknesses, every conditioning factor that made him who he is to those around him is laid out before me like a menu just waiting for consumption. Do you really think I'd let down my guard in front of you out of mere carelessness? I'm learning something new every second that will further implant my identity into his, and let me tell you Colonel, I'm hardly a novice at this. I can look into his mind and find everything I need to know about you, the military and his missions, his family – or lack thereof, his friends…_everything._"

Mustang felt the heat in his chest burn slightly as he listened, but let none of it show on his face. He'd gotten what he'd wanted, at least for the time being, from the foul creature before him. Just by playing against that arrogance, Pride had admitted that Edward was still alive. How else would he be able to read into Edward's head? And even then, Mustang wondered if that was even possible to do. He made a mental note to check into that later as he kept the blank look on his face and continued to maintain eye contact with a piercing gaze. Pride didn't even seem to notice anyway, or care.

"What makes you think I won't say anything?"

Mustang knew that this was the question they'd been waiting for, and he could see Bradley move out of the corner of his eye. Refusing to look away from Pride, Mustang watched the homunculus' eyes narrow and his grin broaden. Roy knew he hated that smile already. It was so fake, so easy to see that there was nothing behind it but the muscles moving in Edward's face. The nausea returned to boil within the Colonel's abdomen, but still he ignored it. Now was not the time.

"There isn't a doubt in my mind that you will say something, Roy." Pride sneered menacingly, the arrogance somehow deepening within Edward's features and making him look even more alien than before. "In fact, I doubt you'll give it even an hour before your entire crew knows about me. So what? What advantage could you possibly have in fighting inevitability? Evolution even! Seriously, I'd really like to know. As the representative of the perfection to all that humanity could never be, I'd be sorely interested in just how much more_implausibly_ idiotic you and your irrational kind can become. Then again…you know what? Spare me. This is no more a war than Ishbal was, Colonel. This is annihilation in all it's silent glory. And just as you were a tool for us then, like cattle, once again you'll lead those beneath you to ruin." Pride laughed and it was a horrible sound, leaking into Roy's bones and echoing there like knives that stabbed from the inside out. Mustang couldn't control it anymore, and there was a mutinous look that flashed across his face before he lunged for the homunculus with a burning intent.

"_What the hell do you think you know_?!" Mustang cried out, slamming his fist into Prides face. He was knocked backwards, but not far as he hit the President's desk behind him. Mustang took that opportunity to reach forward and practically strangle the boy-creature afterwards, his fingers squeezing into the tight fabric at the nape of Pride's neck. He heard the sound of Edward gagging in surprise, and it was for that fraction of a second that Roy hesitated, staring down into large golden eyes and suddenly becoming fearful that he wasn't trying to strangle who he thought he was. Yet, as he should have assumed beforehand, that hesitation would cost him.

Mustang was knocked backwards before he'd even had a chance to breath, an amazing strength lashing out of nowhere and slamming into the back of his knees before a terrible pain radiated from his stomach and upwards. Before he even knew it had happened, Roy was gazing up painfully from the floor, an arm holding to his aching ribs with the fierce shadow of the President overtop of him.

The Colonel knew he'd been stupid to overreact, and although it had seemed like a worthwhile snap-decision at that time, Roy somehow felt he should have known what would come of it. After seeing the earlier display of just how protective Bradley was of Pride, he may as well have pulled a gun on the kid. Mustang felt his ragged breathing, but swallowed back the cough of nausea that was still fighting its way up his throat. He couldn't see the Fuhrer's face, but with a sudden intake of fear, he realized the homunculus was arching his sword towards Roy's chest. Mustang held his breath.

"No! Don't you _dare_ hurt that bastard!"

Bradley stopped immediately at the sudden cry as both figures turned to gaze at the golden haired creature behind them. Roy swallowed hard, letting the sound of Edward's voice sink in where he'd otherwise not yet been able to relatively compare. The Fuhrer seemed just a surprised, yet backed away nonetheless, allowing Mustang the slightest glimpse of an irritated look across his darkened features. Ignoring his counterparts frustration however, Pride pushed himself forward, a gloved hand at his throat as he spat out angrily in Mustang's general direction. The blonde looked pissed, much to the satisfaction of Roy's bruised ribs.

"We need him alive Wrath…and you damn well better remember that! And as for you…" Pride sneered as he yanked Edward's gloves from his hands and let them slip idly to the floor. Mustang could see the flash of metal at his right and made the mental note of confirmation that Pride was still burdened with two missing limbs. It wasn't something that could hinder him, as it had only slowed Edward down occasionally, but then, Roy could always hope. Golden eyes burned down at him before Pride took a few step forwards, daring the Colonel with every step as he straddled overtop of the prone man and glared down at him arrogantly.

"…if it wasn't for the fact that my Father so _dearly_ wishes for your heart to continue beating, I'd have ripped the damn thing out myself and shown to you just how pointlessly it bleeds. Bear witness to the downfall of your kind Mustang, cause this is just a taste of what you'll be dealing with outside of the safety of this room."

"You think you can intimidate me?" Mustang spat back, throwing caution to the wind and glaring up with a spark of fury to his narrowed, black eyes. "Give me five minutes without your damn guard dog here and we'll see if you even have a heart." There was no more room for military policies or regulations anymore, and despite the fact that everything Mustang had ever worked for was being thrown idly to the wind, he wasn't going to walk out of there until what was left of Edward could see that he wouldn't be left behind.

Pride, on the other hand, was split somewhere between irritated and amused, smirking menacingly as his shoulders shook in silent laughter. A metal hand moved to his uniformed waist as Pride's other hand brushed his golden hair back over a shoulder, returning to his previous stance with that damn superiority.

"_Liar_. I told you Colonel, I know everything that Edward knows. I don't think you'll be giving me any problems once the two of us are back to serving our beloved military together. It'll just be like old times again, after all. You tell me what to do, I ignore you, and we both continue on our merry way." Pride winked at him, moving suddenly to continue stepping overtop of the Colonel until he was completely clear of him. Mustang took in a few rushed breaths of air before he twisted himself around, dark eyes following the small figure as it moved towards the door.

"And what of Alphonse?!" Roy cried out, getting his knees under him even as he kept a steady gaze on Pride's back. The homunculus stopped dead in his tracks with a hand on the doorknob, frozen in motion at the edge of the Fuhrer's office. Mustang heard Bradley move behind him, but he dared not look back as he watched Pride for that promising sign of what Edward would do when faced with the care of his family.

"What of him." The voice that replied in more of a command than a question was deep and sounded nothing like Ed's voice at all. It made Roy shudder, but even with the response he still had yet to turn back. Mustang's eyes narrowed and he pulled himself to his feet.

"Ed would never abandon his brother, let alone even leave his side. Especially since Al is now in the hospital! How do you expect to pull of that charade, Pride?!"

And then he saw it. With widened eyes, Roy watched as Pride staggered slightly, the hand on the doorknob moving to his forehead along with an intake of air that could barely be heard. Mustang was rewarded for his words with another sharp kick to the back of his knees. By the skin of his teeth he was able to remain standing after a fierce groan and a forced quelling of the long strain of curses he longed to spew back over his shoulder. Still he kept his eyes locked on the torn figure before him, knowing that more than anything else in the universe, regardless of where he was, _Edward _would never back away from the concerns of his brother.

Taking the opportunity provided, Roy felt a surge of inspiration that forced him to speak, pushing his limits and giving a last ditch effort to bruise the homunculus even further.

"If you think I'm going to do anything for you, then you'll be doing something for me in return you rotting, half-alive piece of shit." Mustang growled, even as he knew Bradley had stepped back towards him. "It's equivalent exchange, after all! My service for yours!"

"You're treading on your last limb, Colonel Mus-…"

"Shut up!"

Pride's furious cry halted The Fuhrer's words, and Roy still couldn't manage to swallow just how much power one had over the other. He could see Ed's golden eyes glaring back at the both of them, first eyeing Bradley with a threatening look before moving scathingly to Roy.

"What are you asking for?" He asked calmly, and Mustang hated just how much such a simple thing could strike such feeling. The level-headed and non-egotistical voice of the creature was somehow even more intimidating than his haughtiness. Roy swallowed hard.

"Edward's salary; all of his allowance for both alchemical research and military rank…I want it all to go to his brother _without_ Alphonse drafting into service. You don't need any of it. Fullmetal gave up his life and his freedom to you for his brother's welfare, so the _least_ you can do is offer what you're earning under his name." Roy breathed harshly, feeling the pull of strained ribs and the ache of throbbing legs. There wasn't a single sign of it in his burning eyes and he knew Pride could see that as those piercing orbs gazed over him quietly and thoughtfully. It was impossible to tell what the homunculus was thinking, but after a few seconds, those eyes closed and he turned away with a swish of soft, golden hair. Once again staring at the creature's back, Roy heard the low voice again, but it seemed more like Edward's this time than the monstrous sound it had been before.

"Done. Now get the hell out of my sight."

Roy didn't need to be asked twice. He turned his head slightly as he readjusted his uniform, straightening the crumpled jacket and glaring back at the Fuhrer with a simple message of scorn written all over him. He twisted his neck around, hearing the sharp crack and snap of worn muscles before moving towards the door, each stride landing with intent despite the fact that he should have otherwise been limping from the blows. Mustang moved forward as far as he could in front of the closed doors, noticing that Pride's hand had moved back to the knob yet hadn't bothered to turn it. He waited for a silent second, tension building as he wasn't sure what else he could sanely say without cursing the lot of them.

"Expect me back in a few months, under the orders that I was sent to the north _alone_ for a diplomatic mission." Pride's voice practically whispered, making Roy shudder as he stood and listened. "Upon my return, I will be promoted and settle to work here as your teammate and 'subordinate'. In the near future Colonel, the State Alchemists will follow under your command as of the conditions of your new post, and you will secretly and submissively follow under mine. You will welcome me as the Fullmetal Alchemist and treat me no differently than you would he…and only when I am satisfied with your performance will I continue to supply the funds you ask. This is not an understanding; this is simply my benevolence. The next time you try and threaten me with a stipulation Mustang, I'll kill the child with Edward's own two hands…and you will watch it happen."

If not for the fact that the pain in Mustang's twisted knee was keeping most of his attention, Roy was certain he wouldn't have been able to keep from vomiting right then and there. Hearing the words in Ed's voice and from Ed's lips that so honestly and coldly threatened the life of his beloved brother was something the Colonel had never dreamed he'd hear. With complete disregard to speech, however, Roy nodded and kept his dark eyes on the shadows of the door, waiting with a horrible knot of anxiety for the second he'd be allowed to leave.

It was one of the worst, waking nightmares Mustang had to witness in a long time, and it wasn't until there was a crack of light from the outside world as the door opened that he finally felt the need to take a breath. Roy stepped forward as soon as he was sure he could slip through the door, and not once did he dare to look back. The large and ominous sound of the ancient wood closing tightly behind him was both menacing and intolerant, giving Roy the sudden feeling that he was a great deal smaller than he actually was. He clenched his teeth, hating every second that had passed within, yet knowing the next time he came face to face with either The Fuhrer or Edward, not a single bit of what went on in that room would make a difference to either of them. The façade would hold and the theatrical performance would carry on even as they continued to strangle all those around him with their puppet strings. Roy could see his own strings now, and there wasn't a damn thing he could do about them.

'_Shit…'_ Roy thought as he continued walking straight through the Fuhrer's waiting room and towards the door without being able to see anything around him except for the way out.

'_Al…Risa…they're going to kill me before the damn homunculi do.'_

* * *

Pride moved silently across the shadowed and carpeted floor of Fuhrer's Bradley's office, listening to the not-so-subtle differences of his steps and marveling at the metal limbs that allowed him to move. It hadn't been his first choice in humans, considering the handicap, but it wasn't like there'd been much of a choice. He didn't make the big decisions anyway, that was up to their Father to decide. All Pride had to do was make sure it was all done correctly.

"Was that really necessary?"

The blonde's eyes moved to the solid form of his 'brother' and he sneered, stepping right up in front of him despite the fact that he only came to the creature's chest.

"Didn't I tell you not to say anything? What the hell were you thinking, Wrath? Not to mention practically cracking the man in half, have you lost your fucking mind?" Pride snapped up at the Fuhrer, ignoring the difference in both size and height as his words hissed angrily. Such things didn't make a difference between them, and it was Wrath's responsibility to remember just who was in charge here.

"If you really wanted to scare the man you could have torn off his knee cap. Now he knows more than he ever needed to and you're giving him space to do something about it? That's a bit more reckless than I expected from you Pride."

"I'll not be judged by you _'Fuhrer'_. Don't act as if I'm still standing before you in the body of your step-child, so do not patronize me as if I don't know what I'm doing."

"Mustang could've done anything to you at that range, considering what lengths you drove him to. Did you really think that testing his nerves like that would help us? I didn't see you doing a damn thing to protect yourself, so what else did you expect me to do?" Bradley gazed down at the boy with a blank expression, neither upset nor irritated despite what was being shoved up into his face. Pride scoffed haughtily, swiping a hand through the air with a careless wave as he turned away.

"The useless, fucking human. Even if he'd brought his gloves there wasn't anything he could have done to hurt me. I'll never need any sort of protection from the likes of him, trust me. He's inconsequential. Besides, if I hadn't riled him up like that, then how would we have known how long a fuse it would take to get him to his limit? There are too many walls of shadows already haunting that man; I've simply caulked on what will soon become the final layer of bricks to seal it all down." Pride grinned and tossed his hair back over one shoulder, leaning against the President's desk and folding his arms over his chest.

"There are a few others I'd like to speak to here before I go and you will arrange it for me. Our next big move will involve a lot more than what the State Alchemists can provide, so I want you to find another power that can be just as easily commanded. Have Envy do it if he's really that upset with me, though I could care less what he thinks if he continues to prove himself so uselessly. The legalities are negligible, just make sure it all happens before I'm back." Pride took in a deep breath, focusing on nothing as he stilled for another moment to drill through his thoughts. Finally, as if coming to a reasonable decision, he pushed himself forward, straightening his uniform in a manner that was not unlike Mustang had, and started to move away.

"What are you going to do about the Elric boy?"

Pride froze suddenly, a sneer automatically twitching at his lip and a shudder passing through him as, once again, the very mention of the damned kid halted him. It was irritating, to say the least, but even so, it was something that could only be dealt with from a distance. Pride wasn't about to put himself in a situation he was unsure of, and when it came to the matters of Alphonse Elric, there was something about the boy that wouldn't let him think clearly.

"Edward Elric placed his brother above all things." Wrath continued. "Will you be able to handle this?"

"Will I _be able to?_ Who the hell do you think you're talking to?!" Pride snapped back, whirling around with a blaze of hatred in his golden eyes. "The very thought of that child sickens every part of my being, but I'll be damned if I let you or anyone else think that there's anything that I can't do. I'm not in a child any longer, nor was I _ever_ defenseless, so what makes you believe I give a shit about what you think anymore? Piss off Bradley, and do your damn job. I'll be lucky enough if I can get everything back to the way it should be here without anything else getting fucked up along the way."

Pride continued to move again, satisfied he'd made himself clear, but apparently Wrath wasn't finished. In the blink of an eye, the homunculus moved to stand directly in front of the small creature, freezing the both of them as he watched the fury and audacity sweep through Pride's interrupted gaze.

"You didn't answer my question Pride." Wrath said calmly, and the boy sneered again before a small smirk slowly crept up the side of his young face. He laughed lightly, even as the amusement still had yet to reach his eyes and Wrath watched him silently as he remained in the boy's way.

"If it wasn't so easy to pull off the ego of this damned brat, I'd have stormed my way out of this room a half an hour ago just to prove I can do it already. Keep testing me, though, and maybe then we'll see which of us is truly worthy of the honor of our Father's trust."

"Then you'll play the burdened brother?"

Pride smiled, shaking his head even as he kept his eyes locked on Wrath's. He took a slow step backwards, moving foot by foot as the shadows of the room began to seep over and cover him The young boy's body seemed to practically become one with the darkness around him as he all but faded into it piece by piece..

"No, I'll do no such thing. I have no sympathy for this family or it's implacable cause. The child is Greed's problem now, and I have better things to do."

Two more following steps and a cold smile later; Pride was gone.


End file.
